Loves Complicated
by KOATMace
Summary: Benny and Rory are dating and so are Ethan and Sarah but things get complicated and they all have to deal with it while still fighting evil! Writing new chapters again
1. Benny are you even listening

Disclaimer -I do not own any of the charters of my babysitters a vampire the movie or TV show and the events in either movie or TV show or their sexual orientation of any of the actors mentioned in this story

Point of view- Benny

I looked over at the chair where Sarah was sitting on Ethan's lap. Ever since they started dating seven months ago all they do is cuddle and kiss. The last time me and Ethan were alone which barely even happens anymore. He had told me she had already gone down on him. Before Sarah he hadn't even had his first kiss. Now even when we are fighting evil vampires and other monsters all they do is help each other. It's a really good thing I have my boyfriend Rory to help me he's saved me more times than I can count. Me and Rory have been dating for almost a year and yet the only person that knows is Ethan. I told him this when I was still going over to his house every day before he stated dating Sarah. I was glad I started dating Rory. Before Rory I thought I could never get over my crush on Ethan but Rory has helped me get over him. Now I'm over Ethan and I'm now in love with Rory. I looked over at them again and Ethan was looking at me. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice Ethan said anything.

"Hey Benny are you even listening?" Ethan yelled as he threw a pillow at me.

"Sorry I was watching the movie what did you say." I replied

"I asked after the movie if you wanted to go up my room and pick out a video game to play? My parents are going to be home soon so Sarah has to go home." Ethan said

"Oh yeah sure I guess so." I said back

We watched the rest of the movie about ten minutes after it ended Ethan's parents walked in. Sarah quickly jumped off Ethan's lap. They still hadn't told his parents. They might not let Sarah babysit anymore. "Sarah is Jane asleep?" Ethan's mom asked Sarah

"Yup she fell asleep earlier than normal so we decided to watch a movie." said Sarah

"Oh that's good well here's twenty five for watching the kids tonight." Ethan's mom said "I threw in an extra five because benny was here." she laughed as she whispered in Sarah's ear.

"Ok well thanks I'll see you guys later." Sarah said as she walked out the door.

"Well we will see you guys in the morning were going to sleep." said Ethan's dad as they walked up the stairs.

"Come on lets go get the video games." Ethan said we ran up the stairs and went into his room I jumped on his bed and grabbed his controller. We played for about an hour when I looked at the clock it was already one thirty it was the Friday but I didn't want to sleep all day tomorrow I had plans with Rory. I decided to make my bed on the floor so I could go to sleep.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my bed tonight?" Ethan asked "I don't want you complaining how your back hurts in the morning like always."

"Ok I guess but don't be making any moves on me you know I'm with Rory." I said with a laugh

"Shut up." He said once he realized I was joking.

I grabbed my pillow and blanket off the ground and jumped on the bed and laid down. Ethan went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on but I fell asleep before Ethan came out.

Ethan's point of view

I walked into the bathroom and took my clothes off and put them in the hamper that I keep in my bathroom. I got into the shower and turned the water onto hot. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair and everywhere else. Normally I would get out after that but instead I just stood there and thought about Sarah. When I was done I got out and reached for my towel and dried myself off. I looked over and realized I had forgotten my clean cloths. I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the bathroom door. I walked to my room hoping benny was asleep.

I opened my door and saw him asleep on my bed. I quickly grabbed my boxers and slipped them on. I went to put on my shirt and pajama pants but realized how hot it was. I figured that I was always the first up in the morning and plus he has seen me in my boxers before, and I was with Sarah and he was with Rory so who cared. I got in my bed and didn't even get under the blanket it was too hot.

When I fell asleep I had an amazing dream that me and Sarah were laying on a blanket under the stars making out when we were both done we just laid on the blanket on and watched the stars. I put my arm under her and she cuddled up to me and we just laid there and fell asleep under the stars.

Point of view- Benny

I had a dream that night that I was cuddling up to Rory and we were watching a movie. He was playing with my hair the way he knew I loved. Before I knew it he had grabbed me and was on top of me. Man I loved it when he used his vampire powers. He brought his lips close to mine and we started kissing. Before we got any further I started to wake up. I stretched my arms but when I turned my head I saw Ethan with his arms around me snuggling up to me then I noticed he was in his boxer. I looked down and saw he was hard. What was happening!

I quickly jumped out of Ethan's bed he didn't even wake up. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I left a note on his desk that said I had to go over to Rory's house it was an emergency but I would call him later. I quickly ran down the stairs I didn't know why I was in such a rush to get to Rory's house I just needed to tell him what had happened I just felt so horrible I felt like I had cheated on him even though I hadn't done anything that wasn't even the worst part I was wondering if the reason I was so freaked out was if I still had feelings for Ethan. I knew I was in love with Rory so even if I did still have feelings for Ethan I would never do anything with him. Because I was in love with Rory I ran out the door knowing no one would be up because it was only ten A.M. and Ethan's parents had already left for work. I ran to my bike and started peddling my heart out till I reached Rory's house about a mile away. I quick jumped off my bike and knocked on his door. He answered the door in just his boxers when he saw it was me he quickly jumped into me with a hug and brought me into his house. "My parents aren't home." he said as he pulled me into a kiss. I had to pull away and looked him straight in the eyes and said. "Rory I need to tell you something."

"Ok." he said looking nervous

But before I could tell him what had happened the night before both are phones rang to E.T. by Katy Perry which we both knew meant something bad was happening. I read the text from Sarah. That said 'You guys need to get down to the mall right now some vampires are attacking people.'

"We will talk about this later." I said and grabbed my spell book. This type of stuff always seemed to be happening at far away to drive so I have been practicing a teleporting spell for a month and had finally gotten it down. "Rory get dressed now." I said he ran upstairs and was back down dressed thirty seconds later did I mention that I loved his vampire powers I grabbed his hand.

"Shouldn't we get Ethan?" He asked

"I don't think we need him this time I think me you and Sarah can handle it." I said not wanting to see Ethan till I talked to Rory about what had happened. I said the spell and there was a big flash next thing I knew we were in the food court at the mall .


	2. We have a little fledgeling

Sarah's point of view~

"Wow she can fly and yet she finds a way to still be late." I growled reading Erica's text.

I checked my phone to see if Ethan had sent a text saying he was up but no luck. "I guess I'll just window shop until she gets here" I muttered to myself.

I wandered into a random store that I saw a cute dress in the window. I had been looking through a T shirt rack looking for some shirts. When I heard screaming coming from the food court. I ran over to were the screaming had come from. Unfortunately it was exactly what I expected some stupid natural force was going to ruin this mall trip. But living in this town for so long I knew after three days of normalcy something was bound to happen. I looked over to see three men in the middle of the food court standing on top on some tables. I knew they were the ones causing the scene when I saw blood dripping off the one on the lefts mouth. But what even freaked me out was the three women laying on the ground who I'm praying were just unconscious. I quickly pulled my phone back out and texted Ethan, Benny and Rory before the men saw me.

"Hey don't you know not to ruin a girls shopping day!" I yelled at the men.

"Aw look guys we have a little fledgeling who thinks she stands a chance against us how cute." The one standing on top of the table to the left jokingly said.

I reached into my purse and pulled out a stake and hid it behind my back. "Well then lets just see how easy you three big bad vamps can take me down." I said the one on the left quickly formed a smirk on his face and charged at me he was in front of me in seconds and was about to throw a punch my way. When I speedily pulled the stake behind my back and stabbed him in the heart. He quickly turned to dust I looked at the other two.

"Not to bad for a fledgeling." I said with a smirk.

The guy on the right quickly charged at me I got ready to stake him but he quickly ducked and punched me in the stomach I flew into the air and crashed into a near by table. He grabbed a chair and broke it taking one of the legs that had broken. "Your going to regret going shopping to day little girl." He said with a evil look on his face with his fangs sticking out.

I quickly got up grabbing the stake. "Your going to regret calling me little girl." I replied back.

He then charged at me I braced myself for him to try and deck me. But instead he kneed me in the stomach and jump kicked me in the jaw my body was sent flying from the momentum. As soon as I hit the ground I saw him charging forward to where I had crashed. This time I hadn't even had time to get up before he was standing above me.

"Night night sweetheart." He said.

But before he knew it a bright light filled the room and I heard someone scream. "Lightness an firea!"


	3. Aways withs pains

**So I forgot to mention in this story Benny is a lot better at magic and Ethan can control his visions and has a few more perks with them.**

**Also most of the villains in the story will be OCs**

**And let me know if you guys want a list of what each spell does at the beginning or end of each chapter**

**Sorry for all the lame spell names in this chapter.**

**Also Every Saturday I'll be posting which means tomorrow there will be another chapter**

Point of view- Benny

As soon as the light had fading away from us I looked around the mall. My eyes landed connected with Sarah on the ground with a man standing over her holding a piece of wood in his hand in the shape of a stake. I pushed all the energy I could into my hand and yelled. "Lightness an firea!"

A trail of flames left my right hand and smashed into the mans back. He promptly turned to dust. I looked to Rory and said. " Plan eight."

Before the other man knew it Rory was in front of him with a fist to the gut. I grabbed my spare stake out of my belt and pushed more energy into my left hand while screaming "Telaportas!" The stake left my hand and appeared in Rory's. He rapidly pushed the stake into the mans heart. Only instead of turning to dust he started laughing. "You're not the only group of vampires that have someone who knows magic." He took the stake out of his body and swung his hand into Rory's face sending him flying into a group of tables.

I looked over to Sarah seeing Erica and Ethan helping her up. Erica and Sarah's fangs coming out while Ethan pulled out a flask of Holy water. He looked at them then me. "I'm a gambling man and my odds here aren't looking in my favor. Benny tell your grams Damon and Derek are back will you." He simply stated and with that he was out the door and out of sight.

I quickly ran over to Rory to make sure he was okay. As soon as I got there I saw he was badly hurt. Two of his ribs were sticking out and he was gushing blood from the gash in his cheek. I knew he'd heal fast but the look on his face told me he was in a lot of pain. I knelt down next to him and put my hand on his heart. Pushing all the positive emotions I could into my hands I whispered "Aways withs pains." As my hands started to glow I could see the anguish disappear from his face after five or six seconds the glow left my hands I looked down at him. But instead of a smile I saw worry in his face. Next thing I knew everything went black.

_Rory's Point of view_

Once the horrifying pain had left my body I looked up to thank my hero. Although when I looked up at Benny I saw his face was completely pale. Suddenly his eyes fluttered shut and he fell to the tile floor in front of me. I quickly jumped up to his side. I looked up to see Ethan and the girls standing above us. "We need to get him to his house." I said my voice cracking at the end. Ignoring my healing injuries I scooped him up into my arms and ran as Vampire sped to his house praying his grandmother would be home.

I flew through the the door with the three others right behind me. I saw Grandma Weir in the kitchen at the stove. I laid Benny on the couch and yelled for her to get in here. As soon as she looked into the room she dropped her wooden spoon and sprinted over to Benny "What happened to him?**" **She asked running her hands over his body as her hands glowed a faint purple.

"We ran into some vampires at the mall and I was injured and Benny was using a spell to take away my pain when he suddenly fainted." Ethan answered before I could even play back what had happened in my head.

Grandma Weir nodded as she turned around to look at us. "Rory would you please hand me the two purple bottles next to each other on the top shelf." I did as she asked handing them over to her. She took a purple looking leaf out of the first one and held it over his heart for a few seconds and it turned white. She shook her head making a tsssking sound over and over. "I told him over and over again he was pushing himself to hard when it came to learning higher class spells and using them to often. Every spell a caster uses takes a certain amount of Mana away from the body. Him being such a young Caster and it only having been a year and a half since he even tapped into his Mana for the first time. He's put to much strain on his natural flow of it." I felt a wave of guilt wash over me knowing his pain spell must have been what pushed him over the edge.

She continued. "Luckily his body is young so he should be back to normal in a few days if he lays off the magic and he keeps taking Bane." As she finished her sentence she held the second unopened bottle under his nose opening the top a small blue mist went into his nostrils. His whole body glowed blue for a second then went back to normal.

"Rory if you would be a dear and carry him up to his bed and lay him down?" She asked.

"No problem." I said with a smile. Being more then happy to take care of my mostly secret boyfriend. I quickly carried him up the stairs with ease laying him on his bed I kissed his his forehead then headed back downstairs.

Ethan's point of view

As Rory took Benny upstairs I stood there waiting for Gma Weir to give the rest of us instructions on how to help. She looked at me "Ethan if you don't mind will you stay for an hour or so to give Benny some more Bane while I make some more. Sarah please keep your phone on hand in case I need some more supplies quickly." She said. When Rory came back downstairs she turned to him and Erica "You two can go but remember to stop by the council and report this attack."

"Will do just let us know as soon as he wakes up." Rory said

"Yeah he may be a pain but I do like the ego boost from his constant flirting." Erica slyly remarked as they walked out the door. Rory probably shooting daggers at the back of her head for it.

As soon Gma Weir walked back into the kitchen I kissed Sarah before she was off as well. I walked over to the cabinet grabbed another bottle of Bane and walked upstairs to check on Benny. I laid next to him on his bed grabbed the remote and turned the TV on quietly. I looked down seeing that somehow I had gotten some vamp dust on my shirt. I took it off and threw it in Benny's hamper knowing he didn't do his own laundry anyway. I put the bottle on the nightstand next to me and laid my head on the pillow before I knew it I was fast asleep.

Rory's Point of view

I couldn't get the image of Benny's unconscious body out of my head as Erica and I flew to the councils building. "Hey Erica I'm going to head home I'm pretty tired do you mind filling the report without me?" I asked to distracted to even make up a valid excuse. She turned around ready to tell me off but saw the worry in my eyes. "Fine go take car of your fellow dork." She said rolling her eyes.

With her okay I turned around to Benny's house and was back in five minutes I decided to go through his window knowing he always keeps it unlocked in case he can't sleep and wants to have a little fun. I flew around back but when I looked into the window I gasped at what I saw. Benny was still unconscious but Ethan was laying there shirtless snuggled up to my boyfriend! I floated back down to the ground and headed for the front door. I knocked on the door a little harder then I should have When Grandma Weir opened the door she looked at me concern taking over her face."Rory are you okay? Your aura is burning red with anger."

"I'm fine I just need to talk to Ethan" I stated with no emotion.

"I'll go get him you to can talk outside in case it gets a little loud. I don't want to bother Benny." She said as she turned around to get Ethan. A minute later Ethan was walking down the stairs with one of Benny's shirts on I almost tackled him to the ground there but decided not in front of Grandma Weir. "Ethan can I talk to you outside." I hissed through my fangs.

"Okay then..." He said giving me a sideways look.

The second we walked out the door I grabbed him by his collar and pinned him against the wall growling " Take off that shirt right now."

He gave me a smirk saying "Sorry dude I don't swing your way."

"Not what it looked like when I just saw you. Shirtless. In. A. Bed. With my boyfriend a few seconds ago." I said. Suddenly I felt something against my leg. I looked down to see that it was Ethan's erection pressed against my leg. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. The second our lips touched my mind was clouded by a fog of lust. Seconds later he pulled my body closer. Worst of all I didn't push him away. This is all my body wanted it and for some strange reason it wanted so much more and as soon as possible. I grabbed the his cheeks and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth he granted it without hesitation. His hands found their way to my stomach then started to go lower. My belt buckle was off and he was unbuttoning my pants. I stopped everything when I heard footsteps on the roof and the reality of what I was doing slammed into me. I pushed Ethan away from me as fast as I could. Without saying anything I flew away to my house.

Damon's POV:::

"So she's raising Benny in the name of good."I screamed punching the desk with my fist.

"The worst part is it will be even harder to get to him since for some reason he's chossen to aline himself with a seeier and some vampire trash." Derek said to me.

"Well as long as he has his little group it will be more trouble then I want. We'll have to stall everything else and take a small detour to break this little rag tag team up won't we." I said already forming a plan in my head. "Do you know where he is right now?"

"Yes unfortunately we can't get in the house the old bat has protection spells all over that place." Derek informed me.

"Fine I guess I'll just go there and plant some hearing spells around the place so we can stay ahead of them and hopefully find someway around the spells." I said grabbing a jacket "Spread word around town that no one is to attack any of them till we're done with them." I screamed "Bodyum telaportas!" And was surrounded by lights. I landed on top of his roof.

Five minutes later I had almost finished casting the spell I had come here for when I heard an argument coming from the side yard. I looked down to see a short blonde pinning a skinny brunet against a wall. Seeing the vampires fangs and sensing the seeiers magic I knew that these two must be part of this group stopping my plans. I noticed the blonde one had jealousy in his aura and the brunet had fear in his. I also detected love under all that jealousy in his aura. Since I needed all the information I could about each of them an idea popped into my head. I surged energy into my eyes and whispered "Lovez linkastrings."

I followed the red string to where the person he was in love with was. To my surprise it connected to the last person I was suspecting Benny. When I saw that the string went both ways I knew I had a chance right now to cause a rift between this group.

I held my hand out toward the two boys and slowly said "Pureium lustest."

I knew it worked once the brunets aura turned a deep velvet. I watched my work with an evil grin. I turned around and slowly walked back to finish what I came here to do.


	4. Fine I'll bite

Chapter four

_Rory's Point of view_

"What the hell was I doing back there. It was like I was someone else!" I said screaming my thoughts to myself as I was hovering high above my house.

"How did you mess up now count dorkula?" Erica abruptly came flying up to me.

"Not that I normally don't love your creative insults Erica but I so don't need this right now." I said starting to hover away from her. Before I knew it she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to look at her.

"Fine I'll bite." She laughed at her pun. "What's wrong short stuff? I looked up at her but when we made eye contact the next thing I knew her lips collided with mine and the same fog of lust came over me.

I used my vampire speed and grabbed her closing the space between us. She grabbed my hair and started playing with it. She suddenly ripped the shirt off my body and threw it in some direction and I did the same for her. We slowly lowered our bodies softly landing on my roof. I made quick work of taking off her bra as she pulled off my jeans. I slowly kissed my way down her stomach headed for the button of her shorts when I heard a car door slam in my driveway and my dad and mom arguing about something. I quickly shot off of Erica as my mind started to clear. I ran toward the edge of the roof and jumped off. Stopping mid air I floated into my window. I quickly shut it and locked it hiding under my covers crying for the next four hours.

Then I remembered something. I stood up and walked to my closet and grabbed the shoe box on the floor I grabbed the bag with the herbs Grandma Weir had given me, Sarah and Erica that let our bodies sleep for a little while. As soon as they touched my tongue I fell to the floor as my mind went dark.

Ethan's point of view

I honestly can't believe what just happened I'm praying that I had fallen asleep in Benny's bed and I would wake up soon but after standing here for two minutes and starting at absolutely nothing I decided that I needed to come up with an excuse go home. I couldn't be here when Benny woke up. But as soon as I finished that thought Gma Weir came outside. "Ethan come inside Benny is awake. Where did Rory go?"

I didn't even look at her before coming up with some lame excuse. "Erica needed a witness with the council and we argued about who had to go." I said knowing she'd never believe it.

"Oh well come inside I don't know how long Benny will be up for." She said not even questioning me.

"Coming as I ran to the front door and followed her into the house and upstairs to Benny's room. I slowly opened the already ajar door to where I could walk in Benny was laying there looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey dude how are you doing?" I said feeling more guilty about what I had just done earlier as soon as I saw him.

"Really tired but grandma says that if I don't do any magic I'll be back to my normal high energy self in a the next couple days. I'm surprised you stayed." The last part he almost whispered. I was more then confused as to why he'd say that last part. I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"Why wouldn't I stay to make sure my best friend is ok dude?" I said hoping he would clarify for me.

Not even looking at me his response was so matter of factly. "Ethan can you honestly name the last time we hung out just the two of us since you and Sarah started dating?"

"I mean we've both been a little both dating vampires." I said stressing the words both.

He started to raise his voice. "Are you trying to say that it's my fault that we're drifting apart!" He looked my dead in the eyes.

The second he did I lost control of my own body. I jumped on top of him and started attacking his lips with mine. But the next thing I knew he was throwing my body off his and I was falling off his bed. I stood up but was knocked back onto the ground when Benny's fist hit my cheek. "What the hell was that Ethan!" He yelled at me.

"Iiii don't know." I stammered out. "Why is this happen to me Rory probably already hates me." I said saying my thoughts out loud looking at the ground.

He looked at me with fury. "What do you mean by that?" He asked

"Something may have happened with me and him." I said the words so fast they slammed into each other coming out of my mouth. I looked up at him. When I did the same thing happened I sarted to walk toward him but instead of of just a kiss I wanted more I reached my hand out and started to reach for the waist band of the shorts he was wearing. Instead of pushing me he just yelled. "Awayz to homa." Next thing I knew lights surrounded me and I appeared on my front porch.

Point of view- Benny

Why would Ethan do that and what was he talking about with Rory. I went to reach for my phone to call Rory needing more information when I saw Grandma at leaning on my door frame. "Benny I need to talk to you before you talk to Rory." She said with something that almost looked like fear on her face.

"Sure Grandma what's up."

She came down and sat next to me and handed me a vile of something. "First of all take this I'm shocked you're still conscious after you just cast that spell." I held the bottle up to my nose and breathed it in. "Next this is going to be difficult to explain since I don't know how yet. But the balance between good and evil has shifted greatly. When I went downstairs after I left you and Ethan I was sitting in the kitchen when I felt a great pain in my head and suddenly my body went limp. I felt the forces of nature of which I draw my powers from suddenly becoming almost completely drained. As soon as I got some of my energy back I ran up here and heard the last part of your argument. Benny something happened between Rory and Ethan outside and I think it has something to do with what's happening to my powers."

Tears started to stain my face as I heard what she had said. She had just told me to much for me to process. I looked back up at her to yell at her but everything was blurry. I remembered there was something important I had to tell Grandma though I remember whispering to her right before I passed out. "Derek and Damon are back."


	5. I'll talk to Benny

Chapter 5

Ethan's point of view

'I can't believe that my life has pretty much come undone in the last hour and a half.' I thought to myself as I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling till I heard a knock at the door and saw Grandma Weir standing there with her hand covering her eyes.

"Ethan something is wrong with you I need to see if you've been hit with a hex and if so I need to remove it right away." She said from the door way. "I need you to keep your eyes closed till I'm done though."

I did as she said. I heard her footsteps head toward my bed then felt the spot in the bed next to me sink as she sat down on it. She softly touched her hand to my heart and started chanting something in Latin. I heard her gasp she removed her hand while she whispered. "Just as I thought."

She moved her hand back to my heart but pressed much harder this time. She started chanting something in Latin again but kept increasing the pressure of her hand. All of a sudden my body shot up as it felt like a swarm of bees was being pulled out of my body and I let out a scream. My body went limp and I fell back on the bed.

I heard her get up and sit in the chair next to my bed."Okay you can open your eyes now." I was a bit hesitant but luckily when I made eye contact with her my mind wasn't filled with that fog I had felt with Rory and Benny. Her face showed a look of relief but slowly turned to one of worry and in a serious tone she asked me "Now that that's over I need you to tell me when you think you were hit with this? Also if there was anyone else around you?"

My mind went dead when the realization of what had happened struck me and all I could mutter was one word. "Rory."

She walked back over to the bed and sat next to me. "Just as I thought, Ethan you need to listen to me as carefully as you can. There is a great evil that we are all about to face and if my suspicions are true as of who is behind this. Every single one of our lives are in grave danger. I need you to gather everyone including Jane at my place and we need to fix the cracks in the group that I'm sure have been created. I can't stress enough that if we're going to survive this battle we'll need everyone together." She finished her grave explanation sitting up she walked over to the door and left without another word hopefully headed to Rory's.

I grabbed my phone and sent out a text to everyone that said 'Emergency meeting at Benny's house get there as soon as possible.' I nervously gulped as I got up and headed to what I'm sure will be one of the hardest conversations of my life.

Erica's POV ;

As soon as I heard the front door slam and Rory's parents were in side I jumped off Rory's roof flying as fast as I could to Sarah's house. I got there in less then two minutes and flew straight to her window knocking on it just as fast as my nerves were jumping through my body. Sarah's figure appeared in the window as her hands reached to open it. I climbed through and hugged her letting my tears get the best of me.

"Erica what's wrong?" She asked me.

"Sarah I don't know what came over me but I must have finally had enough and let my feelings for Rory come out and I kissed him and it was amazing." I cried to her. I heard her sigh and she let her arms drop from the hug as did I and she led me over to her bed.

"Erica listen I've always told you that you and Rory would never work right?" I just nodded my head yes. "Listen the only reason I have never told you this is because I'm not even supposed to know but about six months ago. I brought Ethan to his first party when we were walking home from the party Ethan had a little to much to drink. We walked past Benny's house and saw Rory and Benny talking on his porch Ethan started to giggle and said to me that he was shocked that the had already made it six months." Sarah dropped her head once my she saw that the tears started flowing more, the longer this story was.

After a few more minutes of tears my body started getting angry I sat up and looked at Sarah "Wait so I've been in love with Rory for two years now and you didn't think it was important to mention that he was in love with someone else."

I got up needing to get out of the room before I could say anymore of the pissed off thoughts running through my head to Sarah. I started to reach for the window when I heard both of our phones go off to the damned ring-tone if I ignore people could die. We both looked at our phone and read the text at the same time.

"I can't believe I have to go sit in a room with a boy I'm in love with and the boy that he's in love with." I said the tears starting again. Sarah came over and hugged me. "Don't worry about it we'll get through this together. I also promise no more secrets. Please promise me you won't tell anyone about Rory and Benny okay?" I agreed knowing that even though I couldn't have Rory I didn't want him to be miserable by telling people before he was ready.

Me and Sarah hugged again before I jumped out the window and started flying to Benny's house knowing that seeing Rory and Benny together was going to be even harder now that I knew this.

_Rory's Point of __view___

I was running as fast as humanly possible but for some reason I couldn't fly and my super speed was gone as well. I looked back to see I was being chased by two men who had dark masks on so I couldn't see there faces. I turned back to see where I was running but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw I was at the edge of a cliff looking over an ocean. I turned back around and both men had stopped a few feet away from me. Before I knew what was happening one of the men reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the other man. I looked in horror as the one man shot the other five times in the chest before walking over to him He leaned down and pulled off the man on the ground mask. My jaw dropped as I saw the face under the mask was Benny. The other man then pulled off his mask as well showing that it was Ethan who had just killed Benny right in front of me. I got up and started to run at Ethan when I heard someone yelling my name over and over again."Rory! Rory! Rory!"

I opened my eyes to see Grandma Weir standing over me shaking me awake. "Thank god you woke up Rory what were you thinking? You took enough of those herbs to put you to sleep for a few weeks. I had to cast a cleansing spell to make sure you would wake up today. Before I could remove the hex from you." She said with a look of relief and worry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take that much I just forgot how much would let me sleep." I said feeling bad for making another mistake that had hurt someone I cared about. "Why are yo... Wait did you just say you removed a hex from me?"

"Yes listen I don't know exactly what happened between you and Ethan but it wasn't either of your faults or anything you did until I just removed the hex."

I felt relived but at the same time no matter what she said my love for Benny should have been stronger then stupid hex. "Thank you very much for staying that." I said

"I'll talk to Benny to make sure he knows it's not you or Ethan's fault okay. I think someone is trying to hurt Benny and they somehow knew that you and Benny are in love."

I was taken back that she knew about me and Benny we had been so careful to hide it. "How long have you known?"

She laughed a bit before responding with. "Rory I can see very powerful casters are able to see when anyone is in love just like how I can read peoples auras. Before you can even ask I'm totally okay with it I just want my Benny to be happy. Also I'm a priestess of love and nature as long as it's pure love I'll never have an issue with it. That being said if you ever hurt him I will send down more lighting then Zeus on you." She stressed that last part.

She got up and started walking to the door. "If you don't mind please don't tell Benny I know I'd really like him to tell me when he's ready. Now let's get going and get the gang back!" We both walked to Benny's house as I thought about how I was about to learn how much each of my friends really did know about each other.


	6. I love you so much

Chapter 6

Point of view- Benny

I was sitting in the ugly green recliner that grandma for some reason loves so much. Ethan was sitting in the middle of the couch next to it. For some reason Jane was here and sitting on his left. The room was dead silent while we waited for the others to get in here and if grandma hadn't said it was life or death that he was here there would defiantly be some small lighting spells cast at him courtesy of me for what had just happened in my room.

After about two minutes Sarah and Erica walked in attached at the hip. A pang of jealousy hit me as it reminded me of how Ethan and I used to be. Sarah sat next to Ethan on the couch and Erica grabbed two chairs from the kitchen and sat them both on the other side of the couch. Just as Erica sat down Grandma and Rory walked in. Rory looked and saw that the only empty chair was the one next to Erica he gave me a quick shrug and walked over to sat there. Grandma walked to the kitchen and grabbed another chair placing it so she was facing us.

She looked at everyone before she started speaking. "Now everyone before we start I would like to cast a truth spell but the only way it will work if you agree to let me do it to you." I looked around the to see everyone nodding their head yes. "Oka witho trutho." I looked around to see everyone's mouth glow blue for a second then return back to normal.

She started again "Okay I know that in someway we have all been hurt by someone else in the group at some point today excluding Jane but I need you all to understand something. We are about to face a force that only this group will be able to stop. I'm not able to tell you all the details yet for the fact that I'm not entirely sure myself yet. But let me be very clear what you guys are about to face is nothing like you have ever faced and you will need to depend on each other more than ever before to possibly have a chance." The look she was giving me was one I have never seen on her before.

"Wait can't we even get a clue about what we're up against?" Erica asked

"The only thing you need to know right now is that this force was able to deplete my powers almost completely in one night." Grandma countered "Now to discuss the main reason we're here.

Rory would you like to start?" She looked straight at him.

Rory's Point of view

I didn't know how to respond I had to answer the question as to not give too much away because of the truth spell. "Ethan and I fooled around on the side of the house as did Erica and I on top of my roof. I feel so guilty even after I found out a hex was cast on me." By the time I was done Sarah was glaring at Ethan almost as hard as Benny was at me.

Grandma Weir looked at Ethan before he looked at the ground and started his confession as well. "I also kissed Benny up in his room and I don't know if it would have stopped if he hadn't cast me out of his room." That made me feel even guiltier since Benny was able to resist the Hex and I wasn't.

Grandma Weir stood up and looked at all of us again. "Now I understand that mistakes were made and I can tell most of you feel hurt for various reasons. But you need to understand that the things Rory and Ethan did were out of their control I removed the Hex myself. We can not let this drive a wedge between us or else the Hex did exactly what it was meant to." She stressed every single word in her statement to us.

I looked to Benny hoping to see forgiveness in his stare but he was avoiding eye contact and staring at the wall. I looked around to the rest of my friends. I saw Ethan grabbing Sarah's hand and after a few second she intertwined their fingers together I glanced next to me and saw Erica staring at me with an expression of hurt across her face.

She whispered in my ear covering it with her hand. "I need you to know that I will never bring what happened up again, I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you and Benny if that's what makes you happy." I covered my mouth to make sure I didn't gasp. If Erica knew about me and Benny how many other people did. After the shock I looked at her and gave her a quick hug thanking her

I looked back to Benny needing an excuse to talk to him alone. "Benny can you help me grab some water for everyone since we'll be here for a while?"

"I really don't want to but I'll help I guess." That response hurt.

We both got out of our chairs and walked to the kitchen. I turned the sink on high so Erica and Sarah couldn't hear our conversation even if they tried to listen. "Benny I need you to know that I would never cheat on you willingly I love you so much it's crazy. If I could take it back I would in a second and all I can think about is how much I need your forgiveness." I said tears starting to slip from my eyes.

"I just need to know one thing do you have any feelings at all for anyone else?"

I looked him straight in the eyes giving him a simple response."I do not." I said moving my lips close to his but not touching, I wanted him to be the one to kiss me to know that I was completely forgiven. Once our lips touched I knew that I was entirely forgiven. We kissed for a few more seconds till I pulled away immediately missing the gentle movement of his lips. I used my vampire speed to grab seven glasses and fill them up with water.

"You know how much I love when you us your vamp speed." He said giving me another peck before I grabbed the tray of waters and walked back into the living room setting the tray on the table.

"Now before we get to the next part I need to know everyone has forgiven and there is no resentment for anyone here?" Grandma Weir asked all of us. One by one we all made eye contact

Surprisingly Sarah was the one who responded. "I think we all agree that what happened wasn't anyone's fault other than who cast the Hex. Which by the way I'm planning on hurting for doing this to my friends.

I got up and hugged Sarah within seconds everyone including Grandma Weir and Jane were in a giant group hug.

Once we all sat back down Grandma Weir looked at Sarah, Erica and I before getting down to business. "Rory, Sarah and Erica under the vampire council's main building there's a training room that some new vampires use to how to fight. One of my old friends who is one of the greatest fighters I know will meet you there to train you for the next week."

Turning to Benny, Ethan and Jane. "Benny, Ethan and Jane I'm having another old friend come to the house to train you in basic self-defensive techniques. Also I'll be working with Jane on unlocking her abilities. While Benny you and Ethan will help each other work on sharping both Benny's casting and Ethan's seeir skills."

She turned to look at the group as a whole again. "I can't lie to you so please know that this will most likely be one of the most challenging weeks of your lives. I'll let you guys say your goodbyes then well get said heading to the kitchen to give us all space.

Before she exited the room she turned back and said. " By the way don't worry about your parents I called all of them earlier today and told them you have a summer project that you must stay in a single house with a small group of people to see how attitudes change."

As soon as she was gone I turned to see Ethan giving Sarah a kiss before he gave Erica and I a hug before walking out the door with Jane to get their stuff from their parents.

Erica grabbed Sarah's hand and gave me quick smile. "We'll meet you outside Rory I've got to talk to Sarah before we spend a week with you." Her smile turned into a smirk toward the end.

Once the door shut I vamp sped to my love and kissed him not gently but with want and need to make sure he knew how much I'd miss him. "Be careful babe I love you so much."

I pulled away and vamp sped to the front door knowing I couldn't control myself if I touched him any longer. I blew him a kiss before shutting the door and meeting Sarah and Erica outside.

I looked at them with a grin. "Well since we'll never go to college I guess this will be our version of hell week." I jumped up and flew toward my house to grab some clothes as I'm sure Erica and Sarah would then we'd meet at our home for the next week.

Damon's POV:::

I punched the cement wall next to me when I heard that my first plan to break that group of stupid teens didn't work out and worst of all almost seemed to make them stronger. I heard laughter coming from behind me. I turned around to see Derek standing behind me with a smirk on his face

"Not now Derek I really could care less for your gloating." I growled through my grinding teeth

He gave me a look of fake innocence. "I told you that a simple hex would never work as soon as you got back. Now it's my turn." I looked behind him to see three vampires and two demons standing behind him.

He glanced at the three vampires. "I need you three to head to the council's main building and see what trouble you can stir up for the other three vampires."

He then turned to the two demons. "Head to the old bags house and cause as much destruction as you'd like."

He turned back to me and I sighed knowing that since we couldn't do much now we might show them the true definition of hell.


	7. Five Day Ago

Chapter 7

Sarah's point of view~

I scanned the pitch black room for my assailant. I heard footsteps to my left headed toward me. My reflexes took over whipping my body around I leaped into the air and kicked the figure clouded in darkness my foot made contact with her and I saw a drop of glistening red liquid fall from the figures lips. Before I could even land back on the ground my opponent had already gotten away I leaped up as I heard the sound of a sword whipping through the air to my right hit my ears. I hit the ground rolling landing my back against the stone wall as my hands searched to the sides of me for the weapons that would help me survive this.

**Seven days earlier**

We all thought Rory had been kidding when he had said this week would be hell to bad we were wrong. The second we entered the training room I my eyes were drawn to the stone walls that were lined with various types of weapons. The ground was flat dirt except for the several metal obstacles set up throughout the room. It all reminded me of an underground version of the Roman Colosseum that gladiators would fight for their lives in.

I jumped when without warning I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder I turned to see a tall man standing over me. His hair buzzed in an army manner. He also looked as though he could compete in those strong man competitions.

"Name's Phil." He spoke in a low and ruff voice

Rory stuck out his hand to shake Phil's but instead of shaking hands he simply walked past the three of us getting about five or six steps ahead of then before looking back. "Follow me." He stated simply.

We quickly caught up to him none of us saying anything. He stopped abruptly and turned around sizing the three of us up. "Now Ms. Weir contacted me saying that the three of you will be in charge of keeping her grandson and others safe. Now I've known Ms. Weir many of years and not once have I heard her this worried so believe me when I say that when the three of you leave here you will be able to protect these people from any threat."

He turned back around and took a few steps away from us but stopped dead in his tracks turning to face us his eyes were glowing and his fangs were showing. "Time to show me what you got." He growled at us before charging straight at me.

I tried to jump out of the way but before I could even move he had grabbed on to my left arm he spun my body in a circle before letting go of me so my body hurled though the air and collided into one of the stone walls I hadn't even gotten a chance to sit up before I saw Erica flying toward me hitting the wall next to me then seconds later Rory as well. I looked up to see Phil slowly walking toward us a sword in hand.

My body was overtaken by the vampire inside of me and before I could think about what I was doing I leaped at him raising my fist ready to strike his face. My fist hadn't even come close to him before he ducked down I looked down to see him slash his sword causing four small cuts on each of my legs. I shirked in pain while thrashing my fists in his direction in a fury. He evaded each swing blow with easy before cutting six little slices on my arms with his sword then taking a few steps back retreating and waiting to see what our next move would be. I turned to Erica and saw that her and Rory had each picked up swords while Erica also had a pair of daggers in her hand they both walked to my side. Erica passed me the daggers before giving me a wink she turned to Phil and confidently said. "Okay big bad boss man our turn."

Rory was the first to make a move sprinting at Phil. He swung his sword at him but in one swipe it was knocked out of his hand and Phil had grabbed him by the neck a tossing him back into the wall. Erica and I shared a look and she nodded we charged Phil at the same time. Erica reached him first. As Phil went to block Erica I saw an opening. I threw one of my daggers at his feet just as I planned he moved his foot to dodge it throwing him slightly off balance. While he was still fending off Erica's attacks not missing a beat I dropped low to the ground and tried to sweep kick his legs out. Yet with easy he jumped over me. I slid under him but before he had the chance to land I stuck my other dagger in the ground with the spike sticking up where I saw that his foot would land.

I looked back to where Rory had crashed into the wall and pointed to a long wooden spear he gave me a nod before grabbing it throwing it directly at Phil. I knew my plan would work when I saw him flip over Erica drop kicking her into the ground. He was in mid flip when he grabbed the spear with one hand. I smirked thinking that he would think he had foiled all our attacks and land on my dagger in the ground. Then Erica, Rory and I could all attack him while his guard was down. Yet when he was inches away from the ground he took the head of the spear and flicked the ground below him hitting the dagger sending it flying at me. Dropping to the ground at the last second I looked behind me to see the dagger had hit a sword Rory looked to have been grabbing.

I looked over to see Phil had started walking toward a cooler set aside one of the walls opening it I the smell of blood washed over me as I realized that none of us had drank any blood since yesterday.

Phil announced to the three of us. "Since all three of you failed to get one hit on me in this first attack none of you get this." As he held up a packet of blood. "Now we're going to do this again until one of you can land a hit. The catch is once you drink a blood packet you can not help the other two and once the second one drinks theirs the last one has to earn it on his or her own."

He dropped the packet back in the cooler shutting it he walked back to the middle of the arena he place his sword on the ground and held up his hands looking ready to strike any of us that got close. I heard my stomach grumble and I knew I needed some blood soon. I looked at the wall to the different weapons. Seeing a pile of bamboo staffs in one corner I pointed to them. Erica, Rory and I walked over to the pile each picking up a staff we gave each other a small nod and sped at our trainer.

When we were about two feet away I leaped into the air. I saw Rory go left while Erica went right I slammed the staff down but he dodged to the right I hit the ground ready to attack but before I got the chance his foot struck me in the side and sent me flying into Rory making us both tumble to the ground. I looked up to see Erica swinging at him every which way while Phil sidestepped each strike. I picked my staff back up and got up getting right back into it.

_Rory's Point of __view___

All of us had been giving it our all for two hours straight now yet none of us had been able to land a hit on this guy. I was so hungry and I was honestly starting to give up hope of ever winning this challenge. Breathing heavily I looked over to Erica and Sarah speaking in between breaths. "Guys I think we've tried everything I have no idea how to get this guy."

Erica looked to me looking so unlike herself her hair a complete mess and her face covered in dirt and beads of sweat but somehow still managing to look as pretty as ever. "Listen I think I might have an idea but you guys are going to have to trust me okay?" She motioned for us to lean in closer as she covered her mouth with her hand.

My eyes widened as she told us her plan but I was willing to give anything a try at this point. We all nodded and broke apart Sarah and I jumping into the air flying slightly above Phil watching as Erica walked toward him stopping a few feet in front of him.

She whipped her hair out of her face looking up to Phil "Okay so you might be a tough guy but I'm pretty sure I know a weakness you do have." She smirked.

"I'll humor you what's my weakness?" He said with a laugh.

Before he got another word out Erica moved her hand and in one quick motion she tore off her shirt and Bra. "These." She flashed him more then her smile.

Phil was taken back blinking a few times from shock giving Sarah and I our chance. We flew at him both punching him square in the jaw at the same time his body falling to the ground. Sarah and I highfived each other knowing that we had just won ourselves some blood.

Phil got up from below us without a word and walked over to the cooler picking up two bags of blood and passing them to Sarah and I then looked to Erica frowning."This is going to take a while."

I didn't even look down at the blood bag knowing that I was so hungry if I saw it I might not be able to do what I was about to. "Wait a second you said once we drank the blood we couldn't help out our friend but what if we don't drink it till she earns hers as well?" I asked

"You're are correct I did say that so until you drink the blood you have in your hands you can help your friend earn hers. But once you rejoin the fight you can not drink yours until she earns hers also I won't be falling for that trick again so it might be a while till you get to drink."

Sarah and I walked over to the cooler and placed our bags back in it. We walked back over to Erica who was putting her shirt back on. She grabbed both of us giving us a quick group hug before turning back to Phil. "Guys listen I know we're all exhausted but we got this."

Erica's POV ;

Okay so I was completely and utterly wrong when I had said we got this. It had been another five hours until we were able to earn my blood packet and it had mostly been pure luck that I was finally able to earn it able to get it.

We had all been smashed into the walls so many times there were small chunks of gravel throughout the lining of the wall it had given Sarah an idea. Rory and her punched the ground repetitively till dust completely covered the center of the arena. Then I'd continually throw the gravel bits to where I heard foot steps. It took thirty minutes of this not working before I had an idea. Motioning to Rory to come and throw the gravel while I grabbed a bamboo stick and flew to the other side hitting any bits I heard coming from Rory and Sarah's side hitting them and smashing them into smaller bits sending them back into the dust. It still took another twenty minutes of this till I finally heard a small. "Ouch." and saw Phil walking to the cooler and picking up three blood bags passing them to all of us.

Now we're all sitting against a wall drinking our bags when Phil walks over towering over us. "Those were some of the stupidest and irresponsible strategies I have ever seen. I have never seen or even thought of something that idiotic." He took a deep breath. "That means you three are possibly the best teammates I have ever seen work together to pull them off." He backed up a few steps away from us.

He looked to Rory. "You literally have never been in a fight and have zero killer instincts. Which means we'll be working on your fighting style and also your mind set in fighting."

Turning to Sarah he pointed to her. "You are a born leader but your fighting technique is sloppy and you need to work on your evading as well as your strength. Which means we'll be working on all three of those."

Crooking his neck to me he glared which made me gulp. "The second you get frustrated in a fight your brain turns off and you go feral which puts your friends in danger. Which means you are going to have to learn how to control that."

Facing all three of us again. "Okay guys and girls breaks over let's begin. I'll give you each an exercise some will have you work alone some will have you work together and some will have you work against each other if you complete the exercise you get a bag of blood if not you starve ." With that he walked back to the center of the area we all got up and followed.

**Back to the present**

Sarah's point of view~

My hands trailed the outlines of the wall until I felt exactly what I was looking for two small daggers which I had learned was my weapon of choice if I had one. I tried to focus my hearing for any movement though out the room. I heard the click of metal I rolled to my left just as a sword hit the wall right where I had been. Kicking onto the ground I was right next to my attacker before they knew I was there I grabbed their arm and threw them into the air. I threw one of my daggers after them and hit my target. I jumped after them tackling the figure to the ground I felt her grab my side and yell. "I got it I win!"

The lights flashed back on and I saw Erica below me with a smirk holding the black ribbon that had been tied to my side seconds ago. I saw Rory and Phil standing to the side a couple feet away from us. I just smiled at Erica and cockily said "Sorry bestie but not this time." I pointed to the ceiling her eyes followed to see her ribbon hanging from my dagger.

She let out a huff before rolling out from under me. Phil pushed off the wall and addressed all us. "Okay since that was our last exercise I just want you to know that each of you have come such a long way in just one week and I feel horned to release you back to protect the ones you love. Just know that you still have much to learn so after whatever this is is over I want to see all three of you here once a week for training." He said throwing each of us the blood bags then headed out the gate. We were all packing up our duffel bags I had been trained in using dagger. Erica the sword and Rory had learned throwing knifes as his weapon.

We all threw the bags over our shoulders getting ready to head back home to see how the others were doing but when we looked to the entrance to the hallway leading out of here we saw three hooded vampires that we didn't recognize blocking the way.

Rory walked toward them and joked. "Training room is all yours guys." Trying to step past them. But to our surprise one of them grabbed Rory by the back kicking in his spine and tossing him to the side.

The one in the middle looked at his friends then spoke first. "Want to see how two newbie vampires and a fledgeling stack up against three magically improved vampires." He lifted up his hood reveling that he was the vampire that had got away at the mall. He looked down at Rory and chuckled. "Not real well by the looks of it."

I threw my duffel bag down grabbing my daggers out as Erica grabbed her weapon as well. We just needed to stall until Rory healed and the odds would be even again. I turned to Erica and looked to the lights. Knowing exactly what I was thinking she flew up slashing all of the lights leaving us in complete darkness.

I spread out headed to the obstacle that I had been training on for the past week that I was sure would be able to help us out.

**Four days ago**

"So everyone knows that fire kills vampires correct?" We all nodded our heads. "Well this exercise is about evading attacks. This is an enchanted furnace that produces unlimited fire. Now if I attach this fire proof hose to it I can actually shoot streams of fire out of it that you will have to dodge for the next three hours to stay alive." He turned back to us. "I'll give you five seconds to spread out."

We spread out each hiding behind separate objects. I looked toward Rory to see him hiding behind the wooden climbing wall. Just as I thought Phil aimed the hose straight at the wall I knew it wouldn't last long I looked around to see a pile of metal shields near me on ground. I dove to the next to them tossing one to Rory then another to Erica. I grabbed one for myself holding it in front of me just in time for the shield to be hit with a current of fire instead of me. My hands were started burning as the metal began to heat up but I knew I had to hold on. I took a deep breath as I realized that this was going to be a very long three hours.

**Back to the present**

I ran as quick as I could to the furnace leaning against it I attached the hose and sat next to it waiting hoping that fire at least still hurt these dudes. I heard footsteps coming near me knowing that Erica would never be that careless to let out her location I knew it had to be one of the bad vamps. I waited till I could hear his breathing. When I jumped out behind the furnace and hit the open switch to let the line of fire blaze my enemy. I looked in surprise as my trick had worked better by evening the odds already since the vampire in front of me was now just a pile of ash.

I quickly turned the hose off and got as far away from there as I could knowing that they now knew my location I grabbed the daggers out of my belt loops and hid in a corner of the ceiling waiting for them to make their move.

Erica's POV ;

I looked down from the ceiling to see flames shoot out and had hopefully gotten rid of one of our attackers. I heard sudden sharp movements in the air. I concerted on tracking their patterns I closed my eyes and concentrated all of my sense into my ears trying to sense where he would be next.

**Five Day Ago**

I sat down with my legs crossed not understanding why Rory and Sarah got to practice with their fighting technique while I'm stuck sitting here 'honing' my senses. I looked over to Phil to see him scowling at me. "If you're not going to even try you can leave now." I was taken back by his insult.

"What are you talking about? I've never even heard of what you're trying to teach me so how do you expect me to learn it in a couple of hours." I shouted in frustration.

"I've told you this five times now most vampires don't use it because most vampires now a days don't need to but vampires have the ability to take the strength away from their other senses to heighten a single sense for a short period of time. For example if you need to locate an enemy instead of making a ton of noise searching for them you could take strength away from your taste and touch senses to heighten your hearing or sight even further then they already are."

I groaned. "Okay I'll try this again. Although I still think it'd be more helpful to be learning how to fight better."

"Just sit down close your eyes and concentrate on my voice." I did as he said now picture your tongue in your head now imagine all your taste buds being turned into waves of sound. Now move the waves of sound to your ears and spread them all thought the room. Now open your eyes." I did as he instructed and to my astonishment he had moved to the other side of the room and yet it had sounded like he was next to me the whole time. I stood up and cheered.

He was next to me in a flash. "Now sit back down so you can get the other four senses down."

**Back to the present**

I kept my eyes closed and and did it just how I remembered. Hearing that he was flying in a zig zag pattern straight across the top of the arena. I waited a few more seconds to make sure I was in the correct spot. I heard him coming and I hovered down to where he'd be in a couple seconds getting my sword prepared to strike. I swung at him before he even saw me. He put his hand in front of his body catching the blade but let out a small yelp as it cut into his skin. Jumping away from him before he had a chance to react.

I went back to lay against one of the walls when I heard something headed at me I rolled my body against the wall just before I felt the entire wall tremble as the vampire punched an Erica sized hole in the wall where I had just been. I saw my chance and slashed my sword before he was able to retract his arm. I heard his spine being severed then his body hit the floor then his head seconds later. I flew as quickly as I could to the other side of the arena and hid hoping we had bought enough time for Rory to heal so we could regroup and take this last baddie down."

_Rory's Point of view___

I woke up on the ground with a horrible headache I opened my eyes but for some reason everything was still black. The last thirty seconds before that dude killed me for a bit came back to me and I assumed we were still under attack. I gathered my wits back together and opened my bag to find my throwing knifes I heard a laugh come from behind me I turned around to see who it was but instead my eyes were blinded by light.

I readjusted them quickly only wanting to quickly look away again because I saw the man who had just broken my spine holding a sword to Sarah's neck and Erica next to him on the ground unconscious. I grabbed my throwing knifes putting them in the thermos Benny always keeps at my house and charged at the man about to kill my friend.

**Three days ago**

"I don't understand how you are so unwilling to kill another vampire!" Phil shouted at me.

"Why do I have to kill them why can't I just trap them?" I questioned I just didn't want to kill another somewhat living creature.

Listen to me loud and clear kid. There are people in this world that don't have the kind of compassion and mercy you do okay? They wouldn't blink an eye to kill you and everyone you love. If you don't have what it takes to protect your love ones then I can't help you anymore."

I thought about Benny and my parents and each one of my friends then I thought about how I had to become strong enough to stop the things that were coming to kill everyone on them. I picked up my sword kicking the ground I leaped at Phil visualizing that he was the person who was going to hurt the people I loved.

"That's what I want to see." Phil yelled excitedly.

**Back to the present **

I ran at the man threatening the life of my friends. I dropped to the ground and kicked at his legs. He didn't even budge I upper cut punched him in his lower ribs yet he barely winched in pain. He swung his leg kicking my body into the iron gate near my hall way. I fell to the ground his mistake was kicking me near my duffel bag I grabbed a spare shirt and reached into my thermos and grabbed the three throwing knife I had place in there I whipped the ends off before grabbing them and aiming them at this villain.

He laughed at me. "You honestly think those three little knifes would even phase me."

Throwing Sarah to the ground he ran at me sword ready to cut me into pieces. I jumped into the air throwing all three of my knifes at his throat. He blocked two of them with ease but one made it past his guard and stabbed him right in the neck. He slowed his run before falling over in intense pain. I ran over to him picking up the two other knifes along the way and throwing them straight into his legs earning screams of pain from him. I didn't break my run as I scooped up the sword next to him leaped in the air and brought the blade down on to his neck.

Once I was sure he was dead as in never coming back alive I ran over to Sarah and Erica both seemed to already be healing up fine I ran to the cooler and grabbed the last of the bags of blood feeding it to them to speed up the healing process.

I sat next to Erica and Sarah just staring at the entrance wondering the amount of power the force we are about to face really has.


	8. familiara

**Hey everyone so with my new job I travel alot which means I don't always have a steady source of WIFI but I'm always writing new chapters so if I go a while without posting just know when I do post there will be a new chapter for every week I missed**

Chapter 8

Point of view- Benny

I looked around my empty living room my heart unhappily filled with the feeling of no longer being surrounded by all of my loved ones. I turned toward the kitchen before shouting to Grandma. "Are we going to be needing anything from my room for the next few days?"

"Yes dear, will you grab any illusion spell books you can find from your room and I think I might have a few in my room as well," Was her quick response.

I did as I was asked, also making a pit stop by the Supernatural Studies Room- which, depending on who you were talking to, was also the guest bedroom. By the time I was walking back downstairs. I had collected a pile of books that went over my head. I heard the door shut and went to peer around the books but as I did my foot missed a step causing me to loss my balance sending both myself and the books toppling down the stairs. A split second before my body clashed into the ground I heard someone shout. "Levitatetion aireum."

An invisible force slowed my fall until I landed softly onto the floor. I looked up to see all of the books that had flown in the air when I fell float gently down into neat stack next to me. Turning my head slightly my eyes landed on my savior. She was a

thin woman, looking to be in her late thirties, blonde locks tied into a neat pony tail that dropped past her shoulders, I looked at her face with a smile of gratitude only to be returned with a harsh scowl from her. "So _you_ are supposedly related to the most powerful earth priestess in twenty generations."

Walking past me without a second glance she strolled into the kitchen. I heard her start up a conversation with my grandma. I was curious to hear what she had to say- and find out who she was- but before I could get to my feet to follow her, the front door opened and closed again. I turned to see Ethan and Jane walking in, bags in both their hands. Ethan gave me a sideways grin and teased. "So, does training start out with taking a nap on the ground?"

I quickly sprang to my feet brushing the dust off myself as they set their bags onto the sofa next to mine. Waving my hand toward the kitchen, I silently told the duo to follow me to see if we could hear what Grandma and the women were talking about. All three of us pressed our bodies against the wall near the entrance of the kitchen. I didn't hear anyone speaking until I heard a voice whisper, "Vinea a controlea."

Immediately thick jungle like vines erupted from the floorboards encircling my legs, crawling further up my body at a rapid pace. Panicking, I began thrashing my body around in an attempt to get away but to no avail, worse was it seemed every movement I made caused the vines to travel faster up my body. Within a second my arms were pinned to my sides. My mind went blank as to any spells that would help me at this point. The vines had now made their way up to my neck causing my brain to go into survival mode, I thought of a fire spell that could help me, the beginning of the spell was about to leave my tongue when the vines covered my mouth turning my words into a mumble. Just as they were about to cover my eyes the plant suddenly stopped then abruptly recoiled back into the ground, along with any evidence that they had ever been there.

The women who had rescued me from falling walked out of the kitchen entrance her fury filled eyes aimed right at me. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that a Caster with as much training as you've had can't even muster up a basic spell to get himself out of a simple magic trap? I knew I should have put thorns on those vines because I sure as hell know the enemy would have." She turned her head fixing her attention on Ethan. "And you couldn't think of anything to do, other then stand there with a stupid look on your face while your friend gets crushed!"

Silence filled the room as she took a few calming breaths. Her face slightly relaxed, a few more seconds passing until she finally managed to introduce herself. "The name is Melinda and I'm here to train you idiots to not be complete and utter screw ups." She took a couple steps forward grabbing Ethan and me by our shirt collars dragging the two of us back to the living room, throwing each of us in a seat before sitting cross legged right on top of the table in front of us continuing her introduction. "Listen, before working for the right side of things I was known though out the magical community as being one of the most mighty destruction casters of my time... but that was before your grandmother put me on the right path. Now I'm here to help here out by kicking both your physical bodies and supernatural ability into shape. You're grandma might be more powerful then me but she doesn't have the cruelty in her to push you as hard as it will take to get you ready for this upcoming battle."

Ethan was the first to speak, he slowly raised his hand and asked. "So wait a second why does Jane have to be here?"

Like usual, Grandma entered the living room just at the right moment, with a quick answer as always. "Because Melinda won't be the one training her, I will. Jane please grab a few of those books at the bottom of the stairs and come with me to the back yard." Jane nodded before running over and grabbed two of the books running back to the kitchen. I listened to the back screen door slam shut which made me gulp since that meant they had just left us with this she devil.

"You two get your stuff and follow me." She walked past our chairs as both of us scrambled to pick up our bags since neither of us wanted to get on her bad side we sprinted down the hallway to the closet where she was standing with her hand on the door handle chanting in a language I didn't even know under her breath.

When she was done chanting she turned to door handle and opened the door stepping aside and motioning for us to follow her. I stepped in front of the door only for my jaw to drop at what I saw. Instead of my normal closet full of coats and brooms in it, I saw what looked like a cave so massive I couldn't see the end of it. Melinda shouted from behind us. "Get into that portal this second idiots!"

Ethan and I ran through the door. As soon my feet touched the stone floor of the cave it felt like someone cranked the gravity switch on high. My body fell to the ground feeling as if I had ten times as much gravity pushing down on me. I heard footsteps beside me and looked up to see  
>Melinda looking down at me with one of her looks of disappointment that I found myself already starting to hate. "So not just your casting abilities are weak so is your physical body."<p>

Melinda waved her hand and I heard a scream of pain come from the other side of me. I quickly turned my head to see that it had been Ethan who had screamed. " You see then two have walked into my personal training room which I control everything in. Such as the amount of gravity in here. So it's time for our first test. I'm going to keep increasing the amount of gravity on your friend here every ten seconds. Now you can stop this if you are able to cast a spell strong enough to cancel the effects."

She flicked her hand again and I heard Ethan scream out in pain. Turning my entire body toward him I found the strength to force my body to my knees. I held my arm pointing my hand at Ethan trying to force some of my energy out of my body and surround him to take some of the pressure off him. It looked like it was starting to work as the look of pain began to leave Ethan's face. Just as I thought I was winning I felt the pressure increase even more causing my energy back into my body and Ethan to let out another cry.

I whipped my head back around facing Melinda. "You're crazy you can't keep hurt him like this!"

"You are the one that is able to stop it. By the way I would recommend you stop wasting time yelling at me." She waved her hand and yet another scream from Ethan. I turned my body back to Ethan when an idea popped into my head. Instead of pointing my hands at Ethan I raised them above my head forcing all of my energy against the force above me. Slowly all of the pressure shot off me. Keeping one hand above me I lowered my other hand in Ethan's direction this time instead of trying to waste all of my energy struggling to push the gravity back away from him I concentrated every single ounce of strength I had into a small bubble surrounding his figure to protect him from the effects of the gravity.

I shrieked in pain as I felt all of the pressure Ethan had been suffering through hit my body at once making me collapse to the ground smashing my head into the stone ground making everything go black.

Next thing I knew my body was floating in pure darkness. I saw a small light headed toward me becoming brighter and brighter as it came closer. I had to shield my eyes as it got within a few feet of me. My jaw dropped for the second time in five minutes once the light receded. Standing in front of me was an older version of me. "Son you have grown into such a strong young man and I need you to know that I am so proud of you. But our time together is short so I need you to know something. When you were born the magical world was a dangerous place for newborn casters especially one as powerful as you so when you were an infant for your safety your grandmother and I put a seal on your magic limiting you access to your powers. That seal has no use now so with your permission I would like to remove it from you."

I looked at him with tears stinging my eyes. How could grandma not tell me about this seal did she not trust me enough! This memory that was meant to be filled with pure joy of seeing my father had turned into a painful memory of knowing that two people who had supposedly cared for me took something away from me without even telling me. All I could feel was hurt as I said. "Do it."

His figure floated close to mine as he held his palm over mine then placed my other hand so that his hands were laying in between mine. He closed his eyes before chanting a language I didn't know. My hands started to burn as they started to admit the same light I had seen when I first arrived here. This time I didn't close my eye's even when I saw that my fathers figure started to become transparent. I felt pressure start to build from inside of me feeling like I was expanding. Just as I felt as if I were about to burst my fathers form flashed in and out rapidly before he was completely gone. It felt like a rubber band snapped inside me and all of the pressure that had been building inside of me turned into a wave of energy that burst through me crashing into my brain. After that wave surged though me another one shoot through me this one made of pure rage.

I screamed in pain as I felt my body being crushed by something. I opened my eyes to see a ceiling made of dark stone. Memories flashed through my mind overwhelming me. One clear thought came out of the confusion. It was the rage I felt for being lied to. That same wave of fury traveled throughout my body the force that had just been crushing me was taken off immediately. I stood up and looked over to see my best friend in agonizing pain I lifted my arm out as I sent a eruption of my energy toward him knocking the force off of his body before concentrating it all into a small orb of mass. I rotated my body around to face Melinda redirecting all of the force I had trapped straight at her.

Melinda's body was slammed against the wall behind her smoke shooting out a cloud of smoke that covered the area where she crashed. I turned to Ethan whispering. "Floata."

Ethan's body floated beside me I leaned down next to him making sure he was okay. His breathing seemed to be normal as well as his heart rate even though his eyes were still closed. Feeling a new wave of that rage I turned my attention back to Melinda.

The smoke had settled back to the ground all I saw was her staring at me with a smirk. She leaped into the air crying. "Teleportium!"

She was next to me in a flash but instead of attacking she held up her hands with a mirror in it. I looked at my reflection and was scared of myself. My eyes were pure black while my body was surrounded by a black translucent mist. Somhow she must have enchanted this mirror I couldn't handle her tricks anymore I bit my finger and placed it to the ground somehow casting a spell I didn't even know I knew. "Summona familiara!"

The ground around us started trembling as a black smoke cloud appeared where my hand had struck it. As smoke cleared I saw a bat two times as big as me appear where nothing had just been. The bat locked eyes with Melinda for a second then flew straight at her. She jumped up dodging the the bats attack with ease. In mid jump her body flipped as her feet smacked into the roof of the cave. Squatting down she propelled herself off of the ceiling while grabbing at her belt loop and pulling out a small metal pole that she held above her head shouting. "Windyum sword!"

She slashed at the the air in front of my bat sending a tornado like gust of wind at it causing it's body crash into the hard floor. As if she was a cat she landed on the ground with grace and in a fluid motion pointed the sword at me. I felt a blast of wind hit my body I speedily reacted and threw my hands out in front of me yelling. "Shieldum!"

I was getting ready for my next attack when I heard Ethan gasp beside me I waved my hands above me casting a small dome shield around us before leaning down next to his form. "Ethan are you okay?" His eyes had pure fear in them and I started to panic. "Ethan I need you to tell me what hurts so I can heal you."

I reached down to check if he had any wounds that I could see but he quickly crawled backward away from me stuttering out. "Ge... get away from me demon." He sprang up to his feet with his fist raised ready to fight me, his best friend.

"Ethan I don't know what you're talking about. It's me Benny."

Instead of responding to me he just looked over my shoulder yelling. "I don't know what kind of trick this is but it's not okay!"

That's when my brain began to make sense of everything and I started to put everything together. The mirror that Melinda had pulled out wasn't a trick it was my actual reflection, this sudden new found strength that I had never felt in me and how me feeling such intense rage had changed the very way my magic work. That's when I realized what I had become once the seal was broken, a monster that found it's strength from hate. I reached my hand to touch my cheek feeling they were wet as I noticed I was crying.

I closed my eyes and dropped to my knees as my body was drained of this new energy as well as the rage I had felt, but it was promptly replaced with another feeling, regret. How had I been so stupid to let my father break the seal without even thinking about the consequences of it. I felt like my life was destroyed as my mind was filled with sorrow the likes of which I thought I would never be able to overcome.

Before I knew what was happening the darkness that had taken over my mind was replaced with images of Ethan and I's childhood. The time I had falling out of a tree while we were playing in the woods and Ethan carried me on his back for two miles to my grandma's house and didn't leave my side till he knew I was going to be okay or all of our overnight video game parties and every single time we scarfed down a single pizza in a minute. Then came all of the loving memories I had with everyone I loved Rory, Grandma even Sarah and Erica as these memories flooded though my mind all of the negative thoughts I had just been feeling were expelled from my mind.

I opened my eyes to see Ethan hugging me he looked me me straight in the eye's I saw he was crying as well he gave me a the most heartfelt smile before saying. "Never for a second let yourself think that way again. I'm sorry I went into your memories but I needed to show you how much you mean to everyone." I cried even harder before returning his hug.

We hugged for a few more seconds before hearing a clapping come from behind us. "Okay ladies this life time moment is over. It's time to learn."

Ethan and I let go of each other before sitting on the ground turning our attention to Melinda. "First of all I'd like to congratulate Benny since by the looks of that powerful magic hissy fit he had back there he was able to break the seal on true powers." She waved her hand making a boulder appear out of no where as she took a seat on it giving us a smile. "What a girl can't take advantage of having her own pocket in reality. Now onto more serious business for this next part Ethan please make sure Mr. gets his feelings hurt by everything stays calm." Taking breath before continuing. "The spell that created the seal that was placed on you was created by yours truly but took three powerful casters to actually pull it off the other two being your grandmother and father." Taking a pause to let me absorb all this information in.

I shook my head in shock. Again wondering how my grandma could keep such an enormous secret from me. Needing to know as much as she did I hurriedly told Melinda. "Please continue!"

"Okay okay sorry for giving you a second. Even though I wanted to make the seal unbreakable so that you could never unleash your full power your father and Grandmother insisted that we make sure there was a way for you to be able to break it if need be. So they created a sort of loophole in my spell so that two things had to happen for the seal to be broken. Number one you had to feel as if you or a loved ones life was in danger and number two being that at the same time one of us had to cast a release spell. Which thanks to me you were able to meet both."

I stood up and looked to her knowing that part of her statement was wrong. "You may have done the first part but my father was the one to cast the release spell."

For the first time I saw the confidence leave her face just for a second that is. "Listen kid I'm not sure what you're talking about but I was the one to cast the release spell on your unconscious body."

A smile formed on my lips because I knew she was wrong. "Sorry but your wrong my father did it."

A frown crossed her lips before her face filled with confidence again. "Well whatever you say." She looked to Ethan. "Now it's your turn to have a revelation. You my boy are not a regular seeir you're an Empath as well which means on top of the basic Seeir abilities like visions and being able to tap into others minds. You are able to feel what others are feeling as well as push what you are feeling onto others. Also I should mention some Empaths have minor mind reading abilities."

Ethan's point of view

This chick doesn't kid around when she said I was in in for a revelation she wasn't was exaggerating. Although everything she just said made so much sense ever since I developed my Seeir powers I've felt them evolving especially as of lately I felt as if they were getting stronger and stronger everyday. "So wait a second how do you know all of this?" I asked

"Did you think Miss. Weir and I were exchanging cookie recipes in the kitchen when I got to her house. She was telling me it was time to break the seal as well as giving me an updates on you and your sister." She clapped her hand together getting pumped up. "Okay now that class is over time for the fun part. We're going to play a game it's called dodge ball."

Benny stood up interjecting. "Come on it's summer! No gym class."

Melinda let out a laugh. "Trust me you'll like my version even more. Ethan walk over to that side of the cave and place your hand against the wall." I did as she told. "Now until I work with Benny on controlling his new powers he's on a no magic basis."

She waved her hand as a large pile of apple sized rocks materialized next to her. Next she snapped her fingers and Benny let out a cry. " Ethan I can't see anything!"

She barked to him. "Calm down it's temporary." She turned back to me"Now is where you come in you're going to have to stand against the wall and try to use your visions to predict where I will throw the rocks so Benny can dodge them."

**Four hours later**

I looked to Benny as a pang of guilt hit me. His body was covered in bruises for the first three hours I was only able to tell him how to avoid about two out of three of the rocks the rest of them hitting almost every single part of his body. But I finally figured out I was able to get a vision from the pile of rocks and could see the trail each one would take so I was able to give Benny the proper directions. Melinda picked up the last rock from the pile this one was going to be hurled straight at him and if he dodged it would ricochet off of the wall and fly toward his legs I yelled. "Duck then when you hear a pang jump as high as you can."

He did exactly as I said and it work just as I had thought. Melinda snapped her fingers again and I heard Benny let out a sigh of relief I was guessing he got his sight back. "Well I hope you're happy it only took four hours to get down a basic skill down great job guys." She said letting out a fake cheer. "Now let's all have a seat."

We all sat so our bodies were in a triangle pattern no one said anything for a few minuets till Benny broke it. "So are we just going to sit here in quite?"

Melinda smacked the back of his head before replying. "No smart ass you and Ethan are going to be practicing controlling the flow of magical energy though out your bodies." She turned to look back at me. "You need to work on pushing your energy into objects that you need visions from. Once you've mastered that we'll be working on your Empath side by instead of pushing your energy into objects you push it onto living things." She faced Benny again "You have more Magic in you then anyone I have ever met but you need to learn to control it or else you will hurt yourself and others."

I raised my hand. "Wait how are we supposed to do all of this in a week?"

She put her hand to her forehead. "I don't know how you haven't realized this yet. Things here don't work like how they do back home. This whole place is a powerful spell of mine which means I control everything in here which means if I want a day in here to equal one hour in the the real world then we could be in here for twenty years but I hope it doesn't take that long to whip you into shape."

**Six months later**

Point of view- Benny

My body was being hurled through the air at incredible speed I looked ahead to see my body was seconds away from colliding into the wall. I finally had enough energy focused to hold out my hands yelling. "Canceleum spellas"

I tumbled to the ground my head only a few inches away from the wall. Melinda came over to stand over me holding her hand to help me up I grabbed it jumping to my feet.

"Again! You should have been able to focus enough energy twenty seconds early!" She shouted at me.

"Oh come on we've been at this for two hours now can I have a break." I said falling back onto the ground in defeat thinking I had finally impressed her.

"No now come on Ethan has almost completely mastered his Empath abilities and yet you still are having trouble controlling your flow of energy."

I started to get pissed. "Oh come on I have come such a long way. I've learned every spell you've thrown at me this whole time I've passed every single defensive hand to hand combat lesson you've given us. This is the last thing I have to learn so I'd have to say I'm not doing to bad!"

She glared at me. "So what happens when the enemy casts a spell that kills Ethan and you could have stopped it if you just had enough control."

I got even angrier. "We'll I won't let it get to that."

"What if you can't Benny and you have to watch every one of your friends die."

She waved her hand at the wall as I saw what looked like a movie start to play on it. It was all of my friends laying on the ground dead. I felt the rage in me surge at the sight but took deep breaths knowing if I lost my temper I could put everyone in danger. I quickly suppressed the rage inside of me before calmly replying. "I won't let it come to that."

The movie stopped as I looked to Melinda and swear I saw a tear coming down her eye. She speedily turned around moving her hand across her cheek before yelling to Ethan to get over here. "Sit down boys." The three of us sat in a triangle formation as we always did when Melinda had something new for us to learn. She looked back and forth between us before letting out a sigh. "We're going to be headed back to Benny's house after this little speech of mine."

We both nodded our heads before saying. "Okay."

"Both of you should know how proud I am to have be the one to push you to come as far as you have. I will be bragging about how much I taught you for a long time. That being said I can no longer teach you anything. From here on out everything you will need to learn will have to be by yourself of course Benny's Grandmother and I will be here to help give you the little pushes here and there when you two get lazy. But I feel completely safe in saying if I send you back today you won't be the two idiots that walked in here now remember to everyone else outside of here only a week has passed since you left so don't be freaks and go hugging everyone you see."

Me and Ethan stood up both giving her a group hug before she was able push us off but not before giving us both a quick squeeze. She walked over to one of the walls in the cave put her hand up to it and started chanting what I'm assuming was Latin. A door that look exactly like the door to my closet formed into the wall of the cave. Melinda looked over to us shouting. "Get your stuff together and let's get out of here."

Within two minutes Ethan and I had gathered everything we brought and were at the door. I couldn't wait to see everyone again plus tasting food that Melinda hadn't created out of nowhere will be an amazing change. I turned the handle ready to see a house with Grandma and Jane waiting for us but as I swung the door open all I saw what looked like a burnt down building. I looked around only to see charcoaled remnants of what looked like a house. I stepped through the door way taking in the scene then I saw something that made me shiver it was almost completely burnt and if I hadn't seen it everyday of my life I would never be able to recognize it but unfortunately I did. It was grandmas ugly green couch.


	9. Who sent you!

Chapter 9

Point of view- Benny

I stared in shock as I saw what used to be the home I lived in my whole reduced to burnt wood and smoke covered bricks. I saw motion to the left of me seconds later a claw the size of a bear smashed through a wall beam only inches in front of me. I leaped into the air while grabbing Ethan and Melinda's hand rushing us to the other side of my burnt house. Once I had enough distance between the monsters and me I slammed my foot into the ground whipping my body around I let go of my friends hands, throwing both of my hands in the direction the attack had come from I put as much energy as I could summon into my hands while shouting. "Shieldum protectdum!"

A dark blue translucent wall now separated me and my assailant. I looked up to see what I was up against only to see nothing like anything I had ever fought. Two creatures that looked as if someone had put the head of a crocodile with horns of a ram on top of or a bears body. Melinda whisper into my ear. "Benny their demons, but look on their necks." I looked to see they both had what reminded me of a golden collar on both of their necks. "That means that they aren't just your run of the mill demons these are some high level baddies that where summoned by someone with major power and are controlling them and somehow found a way to keep them on earth for an extended amount of time. Take Ethan and you need to get out of her and find your grandmother and the rest of your group. I'll take these jerks down and meet up with you once you've found somewhere safe."

I looked back at her while keeping my concentration on my spell. "No way did I just spend the last month of suffering just to waste it by running from the first challenge I face."

Melinda stared at me in disbelief. "We don't have time to argue, get out of here kid."

Ethan spoke from behind both of us. " You're right so stop wasting time since neither of us are leaving and let's come up with a way to send these demons back to hell."

Melinda gave one of her signature sighs of frustration before finally realizing we were not leaving her. "Fine this is what we'll do, Benny you distract the one to the left I'll do the same to the one on the right. Ethan while we distract them you get out of here to find the closest source of holy water you can."

All three of us nodded agreeing on the plan, I faced the demons again they were now only a few feet away. I pushed more magic into my hands causing the shield to expand and push outward pushing the demons farther away. Melinda glanced at me before jumping to the left biting her thumb she spread a vertical line of blood across her other palm before slamming her hand into the ground while shouting. ""Summona familiara!"

Three wolfs that had to be twice the size of a normal wolf materialized in front of Melinda. All three looked to Melinda for orders. She pointed to one of the demons not needing another command the wolfs charged at the demon Melinda turned back to Ethan. "Get out of here now!" She screamed to him.

Ethan sprinted toward what used to be the back exit of my house but was now just some left over burnt wooden beams. I was still using my shield to put as much distance between me and the monster. I knew what my next move had to be I quickly yelled."Transforma to trapa!"

The wall slowly started to morph into a bubble that would encase the beast I kept pushing as much magic as I could into the bubble but the as the bubble was only halfway complete the demon opened it's mouth as fire shot out of it. I tried to make the dome to keep forming but it promptly shattered. The monster faced me I ducked as a stream of fire came at me feeling the heat above me. The beast moved it's mouth to aim at me again. I had no cover and apparently my shields couldn't withstand the blast, I looked up to see the fire come at me but just as it was a few feet from me I felt myself being picked up and grabbed into someones arms the person jumped out of the way of the blast and through the air carrying me with them I was set on the floor I looked up to see blonde locks of hair that had blue eyes below them with a goofy grin under that I knew right away that the hero who had saved me was none other then the love of my life Rory. He looked down at me his grin turning to a look of worry before asking. "Are you okay babe?"

I jumped to my feet before giving him a kiss. "I've never been better now that you're here."

I heard Melinda shout from behind us. "Okay ladies your couples reunion is over let's get back to the fighting!"

I looked over to see Erica speed next to Melinda before looking to us and pointing to her. "I like this chick. Sarah is helping Ethan find some holy water now let's see if we can take these things down before they get back."

My entire body was filled with a new feeling of hope, I knew it was time to try some of the new spells I had learned from Melinda. I looked back to the demons before gather as much magic as I could into my fists then yelling. "Poseidontium furyum!"

The ground started to shake all around us as sections of ground shot out boiling water like geysers. I moved my hands in various motions causing the water to stop in mid air and shoot at both demons. I heard both let out animallistic screeches. I nodded to Melinda she looked to her wolves without another second ran at the demons biting and tackling them to the ground. I let out another spell before they had a chance to recover. "Airium bladedium!"

Blades of wind shot into the demons forms. I twisted my wrists and clenched my hands into fists the blades expanded before causing small explosions all over the demons. The Demons figures started to flash in and out. I bit my thumb smearing a vertical line across my other hand slamming it into the ground I called for my familiar. As soon as the bat was summoned I commanded it to help keep the demons down. I looked to Erica and Rory. "Now use your speed to run over to them and ripe those golden collars off."

Erica and Rory sped at the Demons but when they were a couple feet away the Demons touched hands causing a massive burst of fire to shoot from their bodies. Melinda and I unanimously threw our arms out before shouting. "Shieldum protectdum!"

Rory was covered by a dark blue shield just as Erica was covered by a maroon one. The blast receded back into the demons I saw our familiars didn't survive the blast and were sent out of our plane. Erica and Rory leaped back to where Melinda and me were standing. I prepared myself for the next attack when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Ethan and Sarah behind me with Ethan holding two water gallon jugs in his hand.

He smirked to me before saying. "Guess we're not late to the party after all."

He passed a jug to Rory and the other to Sarah. I high-fived my best friend in the whole world before turning to look at my his girlfriend and the best boyfriend. "Erica you and Melinda take the one on the right and Ethan and I will get the second one. Rory and Sarah once the Demons are weakened you two throw the holy water on them then me and Melinda will finish them off."

We all threw our hands in the middle of the group and gave each other a look of reassurance. Ethan and I darted to the left as Erica and Melinda did the same in the opposite direction I looked to Ethan. ""Give me a boost." Ethan cupped his hands I jumped his hand getting as much altitude as I could. I looked to my target before casting. "Diamondium cycloneium!"

A small twister formed in front of me I moved my hands above my hands above my head causing the funnel to send shards of diamond straight at the Demon. All it could do was cover it's face to while the rest of it's body was being covered in small cuts.

I looked over to see the other demon being hit by blasts of what looked condensed blizzards. I saw Rory and Sarah fly above the Demons ready for me to give the signal. I dug my feet into the ground while I pushed more magic into the twister making it spin faster as well as sending larger spikes at the Demon. I threw my hand into the air giving them the signal.

They both chucked the jugs onto the demons smoke coming off both of them as they let off cries of pain. I knew it was time to finish them Melinda and I ran to each other grabbing each others hands and started. "Repeat after me." I nodded. "Banish thy demon to hell."

We both continued to chant this several times but when I opened my eyes to look the demons seemed to be frozen in place as their physical forms flashed in and out but they kept coming back. I closed my eyes again trying to concentrate harder when I heard someone approach from behind me. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I heard my Grandma's voice. "Ethan, Erica, Sarah and Rory head to the church on main street. Jane is already there, wait for us there."

I heard footsteps leaving moving farther away from me then I felt grandma's hand grab my free one before chanting with us. I heard a loud bang then felt the air around me suddenly feel as if I was in the middle of the desert.

I opened my eyes again to see two large piles of ash on top of the blackened floor.

I opened my eye's and hugged my Grandma as tight as I could I let a few tears fall before I said. "I'm so glad you're okay, I love you so much Grandma."

She hugged me back before kissing me on the cheek. I heard Melinda cough behind us then interrupting our moment something she loved to do for me. "What happened I thought you had protection spells galore around this place."

Still hugging me my grandma defending herself. "I did but a house protection spell doesn't work if there is no house and I since my powers are weakened I couldn't risk fighting these things while Jane was here." She let go of me before continuing. "The three of us need to get to the church now my I've already set up as many protection spell as I could plus a church it's self has different forms of protection against evil forces already so that is the safest place for us right not." I grabbed both of their hands up again before casting a teleportation spell.

Ethan's point of view

I walked into the church first walking down the isle to a younger man wearing a black shirt and black pants standing behind a podium looking as if he were preparing for a sermon . "Sir are you a pastor here?"

Without looking up from his notes he gave me a quick response of. "Yes I am."

He was my best bet of someone who would be able to let the three vampires inside. "Sir is there any way you could invite my friends over there into this place?"

He looked to me confused. "I'm sorry son but why would I need to do that."

I was about to come up with an excuse but I saw Jane walk up to the man before twisting her hand and whispering. "Followey directioney."

A pink trail of light hit the mans back causing his head to snap up before waving his hand at the three vampires. "Come in children I invite you into this house of god."

The man then went back to reading his notes as if nothing had happened. Rory, Sarah and Erica sped next to me. An older man wearing the same cloths as the younger man opened a door coming from behind the stage he grabbed Jane's hand pulling her closer to him. He looked to the younger pastor. "Robert I need you to grab some candles from the basement."

The man looked up surprised to see the older man holding Jane behind him he looked ready to question it but the man held out his hand before casting the same spell Jane just had. Robert closed his mind and walked to the door the older man had came out of.

The older man held up his cross necklace to me and my friends. "Who sent you!" He yelled.

"We were sent here by Mrs. Weir that is my sister Jane you're holding." I explained to him

The man looked to Jane to see if I was telling the truth she rolled her eyes before saying. "Yes the long haired dummy and his group of other dummys are with me."

The man let go of his necklace as well as Jane. "I'm sorry to be so rude. My name is Walter like I was saying I'm sorry for the rude introduction but these are troubling times and Mrs. Weir trusted me with protecting Jane."

I nodded to him showing I accepted his apology. "Thank you for that. I have a feeling she put trust in you for a reason."

He started to walk to the door waving his hand for the five of us to follow him. We walked down a gray stone stair case for what felt like two or three flights of stairs. Till we reached what looked like a the basement. We passed the younger man who was looking through different boxes. We turned a corner into a narrow hallway where we had to walk single file to fit. Walter stopped short before in front of a brick wall. He started speedily saying words under his breath. Suddenly entrance to the hallway we had just walked down closed leaving us in complete darkness next the walls of the hallway started to expand.

A slight glow showed from in front of us it became just bright enough that I didn't have to cover my eyes but I couldn't see what it was. The brightness died down so that I saw a door had replaced the brick wall that had just been there. I looked at the door in awe it looked as if it were composed of a crystal substance with different types of markings and symbols covering it.

Walter turned around looking to us. "This is a door carved from the wood from a blessed tree but enchanted to be stronger then diamond and able to withstand any spell or natural disaster. The only way to open the door is with the permission of the head pastor of this church which is me. The enchantment also spreads to cover the rooms inside. I'm not sure how long you will be staying here but know that you will be safe."

Since I was the closet to him he motioned for me to walk closer to him. He touched my for head. "Just walk though the door." He instructed.

I did as he said slowly walking up to the door I reached my hand up to the wall my hand disappeared inside of it. I brought the rest of my body through then stood at the entrance waiting for my friends.


	10. Everyone grab hands now

Chapter 10

Ethan's point of view

I waited for my friends to enter through the door to what will be our home for, well I'm not sure how long but at least it's a safe place and somewhere that our families won't be in any danger. Jane was the next through the door then Rory and Erica lastly Sarah. Sarah gave me a weird look as she started to walk closer to me. She grabbed my hand pulling me to a hallway then into one of the bedrooms closing the door she turned to face me she leaned in crashing our lips together and kissed me. The kiss was filled with all of the love and passion we weren't able to express for such a long time. I leaned our bodies onto the bed and I felt her fangs extend I guess she must have been just as turned on as I was. Our lips never left each other while she straddled me, I was about to tell her that we couldn't do this right now well our friends might still be in danger. She must have sensed I didn't want to do this right now because her lips left mine but instead of getting off me she grabbed my arm and bit down on it drawing out a couple ounces of blood. I snatched my arm back glaring up at her, wondering why she would bit me.

She looked down at me tears coming down her eyes. "I'm so sorry but I had to do it. I know that I'll be able to help you guys out more as a full vampire instead of just a fledgling as soon and the only persons blood I wanted to turn me was yours."

I was still slightly mad that she did this without telling me. But I couldn't be to mad since I knew she had given up any chance of ever becoming human again so I brought my arms around her pulling her into a hug we just laid on the bed with our bodies tangled together. We laid there comforting each other till I heard mumbling from the main hallway. Sarah sat up looking to me. "Benny and his Grandmother are here.

We both shot up dashing out to see what was happening. As we turned the corner I saw Benny's grandmother and everyone else sitting around a family sized kitchen table all of them looked to be having a serious conversation. I coughed slightly to grab their attention Rory turned to us motioning us to sit down in the circle with them.

As Sarah and I sat down in some seats placed around the table we waited for Grandma Weir to catch us up she looked at each one of us with a smile. "I want to start by saying that every single one of you has grown so much in this past week."

"Well it was six months for Ethan and I." Benny interrupted her.

"I knew you both looked older the second I saw you!" Rory shouted.

Grandma Weir started again. "Yes all of you have been through a lot to get where you are now. But I hate to say it but I fear that the worst hasn't even started yet. Melinda is out doing some research right now for me to see if my suspicions of who we are facing are correct. Once she's back with some news we'll plan our next move. But for now you can all take this time to relax and get some well deserved sleep. I'll be having my own room and there are three others so you can work out who will room with how. I'm going to take a shower since I'm still covered in ash but let me know if you need anything.

Grandma Weir walked out of the room leaving us to discuss room situations amongst each other. We all looked to each other and I knew how to start this. "How about this two girls share a room and two boys share a room and and then Sarah and I will share a room since she's my babysitter."

Before they could respond I grabbed Sarah's hand pulling her with me into the room we had just been in locking the door behind us.

Point of view- Benny

Well Ethan's little plan had worked as soon as he left Jane clapped her hands pulling Erica to their shared room yelling about how it was girl time. I just Rory in the eyes licking my upper lip the second we heard the girls door shut Rory picked me up and vamp sped us into our room in a flash locking the door and throwing me onto the bed. Another second later his lips were on mine rapidly moving after a few minutes of one of the most intense make out sessions of my life. He pulled his lips off of mine only to tear my shirt off then us his lips to lay small kisses down my chest. His lips were just above my waistband and I knew for the first time in to long of a time Rory was about to be mine.

I woke up to hear the sound of the shower running I looked to the small hand clock on the wall to see that it was around six a.m in the monring which meant I had only been asleep for six hours. I got and put on a new set of clothes opening the door to see who else was awake. I walked into the kitchen to see grandma at the table sitting down drinking some coffee. I walked over to her about to do something that I never thought I would have enough bravery in me to do.

I sat in the chair next to her. "Grandma can I talk to you about something?"

She looked up from her steaming cup. "Sure honey anything you know I'm here for you."

I took a huge gulp before starting. "Grandma I'm dating someone and we've been together for a little over a year now and I love him and that him is Rory." I said the last part quickly since I started to choke up a little.

Her reaction came faster then I expected she surrounded me with her arms hugging me as tight as she could whispering in my ear. "Benny I know honey, I'm able to see when people are in love remember. I can't stress enough to you that this changes nothing and I still love you more than anything in the world and nothing will ever change that."

Suddenly I heard a set of wicked laughs come from behind us before a voice that was in someway familiar spoke. "Awe look brother mom has found herself a new person that she'll eventually turn her back on."

Grandma shot her body up but made no other movements. "How.. How could you have gotten in here."

"Remember you always said that there is a loophole in any defensive spell. Well if the head persist is dead we don't have to be invited in now do we."

I couldn't believe my eyes the two men standing in front of me looked almost identical to the man who had called me his son and broke the seal on my powers. I looked to my grandma for some sort of hint as to what was happening. Not taking her eyes off of the two men. " Benny I always told you that you're father and mother were killed by stopping an evil power that plagued the earth. There is a part I didn't tell you though because I had always thought that your parents had succeeded in their quest to kill these men. But now I see I was wrong, Benny these are the men who killed your parents Derek and Damon you're fathers older brothers." Anger forced it's way through my body at the thought of what these men have taken away from me and now their right in front of me. I felt the darkness inside of me start to surface, I tired to calm my body knowing that my powers would make this situation even worse. Instead I just waited to see what Grandmas respond would be. Again without taking her eyes off of the men should spoke to me. "Benny get the others then get out of this place this second. Go to the place you loved so much when I brought you there as a child. " She said as a tear escaped her eyes.

It was the hardest thing I have ever done but I fought every single part of myself that wanted to stay and help her but I knew the only way I could truly help her right now is get everyone out of her and have enough faith in her to know she knew what she was doing. I ran down the hallway as quick as I could I whispered to Rory, Erica and Sarah to meet me in Ethan and Sarah's room this second. I burst through the door to see Erica holding Jane ready to defend her from anything, Rory flew into the room with Sarah and Erica right behind him.

I slammed the door shut seconds later I heard a loud explosion causing everyone to look to me for an explanation. My eyes started to water but I knew I had to stay strong. I looked to everyone before yelling. "Everyone grab hands now."

They did as I said I pushed as much magic as I could though all of our bodies before. I heard another three painfully loud explosions. I just closed my eyes and shouted at the top of my lungs. "Teleportium groupus!" A large flash surrounded our bodies.

Once the light left our bodies I took in my surroundings to see that my spell had worked and we we're under the pier under the board walk carnival, a place that used to fill me with joy but now only hurt to see because it reminded me that of the person who I just left to die.


	11. Benny please stop this isn't you

Chapter 11

_Rory's Point of view_

I turned my head to face the ocean again while laying in the same spot in the sand that we had been sitting in under the pier for three hours now while we waited for Grandma Weir to meet us. I looked back to Benny who was sitting with his head in between his knees still not saying a word to any of us. I really wanted to go over and comfort him but knew it would only make him feel worse since our friends were here and Benny had no idea they all knew about us. I heard the sound of teeth chattering together and turned to face Jane to see her body was slightly shivering, no longer being able to stay in one place and wait I stood up addressing the group. "Hey why don't I bring Jane to the pier and get her some warmer clothes, Ethan if you want, you can come with?" I walked over to Jane helping her up. Ethan walked behind the two of us. Before we started up the small wooden stairs to the pier above I turned back to the rest of the group but made sure to look directly at Benny. "We'll be right back, don't worry I'll keep my hear on high so if anything happens just yell and I'll super speed us back okay."

Benny didn't even look up instead just moving his head slightly to show some sort of acknowledgment. Sarah and Erica gave me a smile that let me know they would take care of him. I picked Jane up giving her a piggy back ride. Then walked up the stairs with Ethan following from behind. Once we were close to the gift shop I put Jane down handing Ethan a dollar."Why don't you bring Jane to play a game while I get the jackets." He gave me a questioning look but didn't call me on it.

Once they were out of eye sight I walked into the store knowing I didn't have any money left but had no idea how long we were going to be under the pier waiting, so I got ready to do something I had never done before, steal. I walked over to the girls section and saw a pink hoddie that looked like it would fit Jane with the carnivals logo on it. I grabbed it off the hanger then headed over to the boys grabbing a green one in Benny's size then a blue in Ethan's size. I knew that since Erica, Sarah and I had fed in lately we would be fine since unless vampires went a long time without blood our body temperature stayed normal, so with all three hoodies firmly in my hand I twisted my feet running as quick as I could out the door to the bathroom near by. I listened to hear if the alarm went off but luckily I must have been running quick enough that I hadn't even triggered it.

I let out a sigh of relief leaving the bathroom and walking over to where Jane and Ethan were standing next to the the ring toss game. I handed them both their hoodies then put Benny's on because I wanted it to have my scent on it when I gave it to Benny.

I motioned for them to follow me to the railing on the far side of the pier to watch the sunset. I looked over to Ethan to see a pained yet serious look covering his face, his lips formed a frown before he turned to Jane. "Jane can you please go sit on the bench right over there, Rory and I need to talk for a second." After Jane was sitting on the bench giving us a death glare for leaving her out Ethan moved his mouth close ear enough to my ear I could feel his breath as he spoke quiet enough that Sarah and Erica wouldn't even be able to hear. "Listen as much as I hate to say this Grandma Weir might not be coming to meet us."

I backed away from him shaking my head back and forth in anger then moving closer again harshly whispering. "Ethan you can't think like that."

Ethan grabbed both of my hands in his tightly before looking straight into my eyes and whispering back. "I'm just saying we should be planning our next move instead of waiting here wide open and unprepared."

I was in disbelief of how he was able to move on so fast! I wanted to scream at him but instead gave my quite response."Ethan we _can not_ just leave! What if Grandma Weir comes here needing help and we just up and left."

Ethan's eyes started to water as tears descended down his red cheeks before his voice sounded roughly in my ear. "You don't think I know that! I love her as if she was my own Grandmother. But she put herself in mortal danger to make sure we escaped and stayed safe, but just sitting waiting around and feeling bad is not staying safe. Now I need your help convincing Benny to leave."

I let out a long breath chewing his words over in my brain. Deep down I knew Ethan was right and we needed to plan our next step out in order to stay ahead of Benny's uncles, yet it still felt wrong to just give up hope like this I said again then nodded to Ethan "Okay you're right let's talk to him." I let go of his hands and went over to Jane leading the three of us back to the stairs that would bring us below the pier again.

When we got closer I saw who Benny looked as if he hadn't moved from his stance of pure depression but I noticed Sarah and Erica weren't there. I walked over sitting next to him, taking off the hoddie I reached over placing it in his lap. I heard Jane and Ethan sit close behind us but still giving us just enough space to let Benny and I talk privately. Putting my hand under his chin making his head face me. Scanning his face I saw that his eyes were pure red from crying. I took a deep breath knowing how hard this was going to be next I gabbed his hand lacing my fingers with his. As much as I wanted Benny to have time to cope, I knew Ethan was right when he said the longer we stayed here the more likely we would be found, so I just came right out and said. "Benny I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now but we need to get out of here and find somewhere more secluded and plan our next move."

His eye changed from a look of sorrow to one of pure rage. "Are you kidding me right now! I thought at least you of all people would care enough about me, to wait here for my only family. But apparently when the going gets tough Rory just gets going!"

I looked back to him, tears already starting to press against my eyes. "Benny I'm sorry but your Grandma wanted us to stay safe and I don't think staying here is our best bet of doing that."

"Well I'm sorry if you don't feel like it's important enough to wait here for my Grandma in case she needs help, but I'm not leaving."

"Benny I'm not saying that. I just think we need to go some place else where we can hide better and think of our next move."

"No all you want to do is be selfish and take care of your own safety instead of waiting here for the person who just took on two very powerful casters just to give save us."

I heard Ethan stand up behind us walking over he put his hand soothingly on Benny's should before calming saying. "Which is why we need to get out of here. Your grandma wouldn't want us to sit around here waiting for your uncles to find us."

Benny lowered his head in between his legs again shutting us out. Ethan and I didn't say anything giving him the time he needed. Suddenly Benny's head snapped back up giving us a look that frightened me, causing Ethan to take a step back. I knew that we were losing Benny. Yet I knew deep down all of our safety depended on Ethan and I convincing Benny to leave. So I said the hardest thing I've ever had to say to Benny. "Benny we need to face the reality that your grandma possibly isn't going to return from the fight."

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt the air around us feel as if gravity had increased enough to make my knees buckle from the suddenness of it. I turned my attention back to Benny only to be scared from the fact that Benny's eyes had turned completely black and a dark mist was now covering his body the sudden shift in gravity abruptly stopped only to have the sand around the three of us start to levitate.

I turned back to Ethan but instead of fear I saw a look of determination he spoke again. "Benny you need to move on for the sake of everyone's safety, you have to accept that your grandmother might have not made it and plan our next step."

Instead of replying Benny let out a screech of pain then waved his hand in Ethan and I's direction sending our bodies flying into the rocks behind us. Pain shot through my body, I looked up to see Benny lunge forward screaming. "Shut up." I was so surprised by Benny's sudden rage for a second I thought he was being possessed by his uncles or something.

I grabbed Ethan before jumping into the air landing about ten feet away from Benny. With another animalistic scream he moved with incredible speed as he charged toward us, mid run he threw his arm back causing sand to float off the ground and form a fist made of sand the size of a minivan. Benny clenched his hand into a fist then lunched his arm forward punching the between him and us the fist came rocketing at Ethan and I. My reflexes took over as I jumped in between Ethan and the attack. As my body collided with the fist it felt as if I had been hit by one thousand punches in the one blow. I was sent hurdling backwards until I finally came to a stop when my body smashed into the rocks behind me.

Before I was hit with another attack I leapt back onto my feet but was hit with a wave of intense pain, I knew I had broken multiple bones. I heard sand start to shift, again my body snapped back into survival mode and reacted before my mind had a chance to process my next move I leaped into the air landing feet first upside down on the dock above. I looked down to see this time the sand had formed into what looked like several long spears, I turned my head to look at Benny, the mist that was surrounding him had now seeped into the surface of the sand forming a small circle in the ground surrounding him.

Benny waved his hand sending the floating sand spears at me, I placed my hand on the deck pushing off with a great amount of force. I landed hard behind Benny as small slivers of wood from the dock fell to the ground around me. I went to tackle Benny and hold him down until he snapped out of this state of mind. I was stopped when I heard an ear shattering thunder behind me, I whipped my head to investigate in case of a new attack, still not knowing the limits of Benny's new found knowledge of magic. I felt the hair on my arms suddenly stand up. I moved my feet and jumped sideways as far as I could. Seconds after I saw lighting strike where I had been standing.

I heard Ethan shout to me from behind a rock he must have ran behind to take shelter from Benny's attacks. "Rory, that's no longer Benny, a source of dark magic inside him that he can't control has taken over. He's no longer in control of his actions. You need to find a way to bring Benny out again."

I felt the hair on my arms start to stand up again, I threw my body sideways again skidding across the surface of the sand stopping only a few feet away from Benny again. "Benny I love you please don't do this!" I yelled over another clap of thunder.

Not even acknowledging my words he bent down slamming his hands into the ground. The air around me became unusually hot, I suspected another attack so I threw my body on top of Benny knowing he wouldn't finish the spell since he didn't want to hit himself. I grabbed his wrists pinning them to the ground. I thought he needed to move his hands to control the sand, but I was shocked when the black smoke started to climb up my arms. It felt as if someone was pouring acid onto my skin. I pushed my feet into the ground sending my body into the air then landing on the ground out of the smokes rang. speeding over I stopping only inches away from Benny. Before I had a chance to recover Benny sat up then lifted his arm, my body was thrown into the air with an enormous guest of wind. Before I crashed into the ground someone caught me in their arms, I looked up to see Erica giving me a look of concern. "What the hell is happening are Benny's uncles attacking?" She asked.

I gave her a frown before answering her. "No Benny has snapped, Ethan says there is a dark force inside of him and I guess it has overpowered him."

Erica set my on the ground I looked next to her to see Sarah giving me a look that meant she was now in leader mode. "Okay for this to work it's truth time. Rory everyone expect for Jane knows you and Benny are in love which means you and Ethan are our best bet of getting through to him the real Benny. Erica take Jane as far away from here as possible but stay within hearing distance. Rory I'll try to get you and Ethan as close as I can so you can try to get through to him." We did our three way bonding high-five we always did when we came up with a strategy when we were training with Phil. Before Sarah and I went to get Ethan, Erica gave me a quick hug. "I know that this isn't the time but I hope you know after all we've been through you and Benny mean so much to me and I want you to know that I'm happy for you." Erica gave me an agreeing nod.

She let go then speedily jumped over behind a rock I'm assuming Jane had hidden behind when the fight broke out. Erica stood back up with Jane over her shoulder. "If you puke on these clothes I swear I'll suck you dry." With that she leaped into the air and was out of sight.

Sarah and I sped over to Ethan and whispered the plan into his ear. He nodded his head in agreement. Sarah grabbed my arm. "Okay I'll throw Rory as close to Benny as possible once Rory has Benny restrained I'll speed Ethan over while he pushes positive memories into Benny mind."

Before I could respond my body was being propelled through the air, I stuck my feet out landing a foot away from Benny he raised his hand again. I sprang into the air dodging the blast of wind that his hand expelled. I landed behind him and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back using my vamp speed I took his other arm pinning both of them against his back.

The smoke around him started to move toward me, when it was only inches away from my skin I kicked my feet into the ground propelling the two of use into the air, I let go of his arm spun my body so I was in front of Benny, I threw my leg out kicking Benny straight in the stomach. The last thing I wanted to ever do was harm Benny in anyway, but I knew there was no other way to get my real Benny back. Before he had a chance to regain himself I spun my body again and swung my leg down drop kicking sending his body crashing into the sand below hoping this would be my last strike against Benny I flew down at top speed throwing my arm forward my fist collided with Benny's back. A cry of pain escaped his mouth. Which made my heart hurt with guilt. I jumped of Benny standing near him. Ethan and Sarah came running from behind me. I sped next to Sarah, we both stood between Benny and Ethan I looked behind me to see of Ethan had his eyes closed while holding his hands to his forehead.

Benny's body started thrashing around on the ground, but seconds later Ethan fell to the ground as he let out a let loose a screech of pain. A few more seconds passed before he yelled as if he had ear-buds in. "The force inside him was strong enough that somehow it was able to push me out of his head. Also the dark magic he's admitting is blocking me from getting any visions." Still shouting he looked to Sarah"I have another idea, Sarah get me and you behind one of the rocks, I'll use my Empath abilities to try to push as much feeling of love onto Benny. Hopefully that's enough so that you're able to break through to him." Sarah picked Ethan into he arms then brought the two of them behind a set of large rocks.

I looked down to see Benny's body was violently twisting and turning but he seemed to still not be able to get up. He turned his face to me before admitting another scream from his mouth then moved his hands against the sand as his body sprang off the ground by an invisible force. Once he was on his feet he held both hands out at me. Every muscle in my body froze leaving me paralyzed. I felt the my arm hair stand again but was unable to move. I felt the air fill with static. I tired as hard as I could to get my legs to move again. Suddenly my body was tackled by someone sending the both of us from where the lighting stuck a second later. I heard someone from behind me yell. "Restrainium!" A pink mist shot from behind me hitting the sand under Benny, the sand materialized into solid metal then clasped around Benny's wrists, chest and legs then as if being pulled by a magnetic force all of the chains slammed into the ground bringing Benny with them. I turned to see Jane holding both of her hands out at Benny.

Erica looked to me. "I heard Sarah and Ethan left you to fight him by yourself and Jane and I both agreed you needed back up so right now it's time to get your man back from crazy town." Giving me a wink she got off of me standing up ready for a fight even though none of us wanted to. I wasn't sure how long Jane's magic shackles would hold against Benny's much stronger magic so I hoped Ethan knew what he was doing.

I tired to stall Benny so I tried to get through to him again. "Benny I know you're in there, please listen to me." By this point tears started to drop onto my cheeks. "Benny please stop this isn't you, stop hurting your friends."

Velvet strings started appearing throughout the black cloud that surrounded Benny. I knew that Ethan's idea was working, Benny seemed to be slightly calmed Erica and I took our chance and jumped on top of him Erica held his legs while I put my face right above his looking straight into his pure black eyes. I leaned down pressing my lips to his. "Benny," kiss "I," * kiss "love," *kiss "you." *kiss "Please stop." I planted one last kiss on him putting as much emotion into it. I saw the black mist that was surrounding his figure slowly being absorbed back into his body. I continued to try to get though to him. "Benny please I know this isn't you, I need you to come back to me so we can get through this together."

His figure was completely still now as the black in his eyes was replaced by white and I knew we had the real Benny back. Erica and I stayed on top of him but the shackles around his body morphed back into sand. After a minute of Benny not moving Erica jumped off of him but I stayed exactly where I was wanting to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. Another few minutes passed and I was starting to get worried by now Sarah and Ethan had come back already and were standing with Jane and Erica their bodies forming a circle around Benny and I. After waiting another five minutes I started to panic slightly, even if this whole time his breathing and heart rate sounded normal maybe something else happened like us shutting down all of the power in side of him so suddenly may have hurt his brain or maybe we were to late and the power had taken over him completely and he needed healing.

I let my left elbow give in rolling to the side of Benny in case he needed more breathing room I grabbed his hand hoping he could feel it.

I heard Ethan whisper to Jane from behind me. "Did Grandma Weir teach you any healing spells?"

She covered her mouth thinking that would stop me from hearing her. "None she said the way my magic worked I would be able to learn defensive spells the easiest so since we were short on time that was all she taught me other then a couple of minor mind manipulation spells." She said sounding disappointed.

I heard foot steps behind me then felt a hand on my shoulder, I heard Ethan's voice tell me. "Rory this has taken way to much time and I'm sure the random storm Benny created had to have drawn some attention to this area so we really need to leave and plan our next step."

I turned to Ethan tears still rolling down my face. "We can't move him in this condition we need to wait for him to wake up."

"Rory this entire fight was caused by Benny not wanting to leave even though the rest of us knew we had to."

Sarah came closer standing next to Ethan and gave me a comforting smile. "Erica, me and you can carry the other three since we can't teleport to the woods about thirty miles north of here and we can set up a small camp there and take care of Benny there."

I knew Ethan and Sarah were right and I felt better knowing they were just as concerned about Benny as I was. I picked Benny's body up bridal style then turned to my friends. Luckily vampires can see just as good in the dark so we could didn't have to wait till morning to travel. Erica picked Jane up and held her the same way I was holding Benny and Ethan jumped onto Sarah's back. I put my foot in front of me charging all of my energy into my legs. Once I had enough to be able to run fast enough to not be seen by the human eye. Erica and I followed Sarah as we sped toward the first chapter of our new lives.


	12. All of us have become stronger

Chapter 12

Jane's~point~of~view

So this is just great, because of my stupid brother and his idiotic group of friends I had to leave my home and all my family and friends to go on the run with them. I looked up from the patch of grass I was laying in to see that the sun starting to raise. It had been five hours since we arrived in the middle of the wilderness and made a makeshift campground. The entire time the rest of us were setting up camp Rory didn't move more then an inch away from Benny, once I had made a fire and Ethan and Erica finished making a small wooden hut. Sarah returned with small cups she had carved from the base of a tree which she filled with water from a stream a mile away from camp. Rory laid Benny's still unconscious body in the small hut sitting right next to it just looking down at him.

Erica and Ethan had travel out in search of some food for the three of us who didn't feed on blood and Sarah was carving out some more water cups. I sat close to the fire since the air in the woods seemed to be even colder then at the beach. I was deep in thought when I felt someone sit next to me, hoping to see Ethan had returned I turned but was stunned to see Sarah sitting next to me. She gave me a smile before putting her hand on my shoulder. "Hey Jane how are you holding up?"

I turned my gaze to the ground finally no longer being able to hide the hurt I was feeling behind sarcastic remarks I looked back up to her. "You know a little more then a week ago I had no idea I had this power inside of me. I mean I always knew you guys were tangled in all this weirdness but I always hated the thought of all the supernatural stuff and hoped to not to get involved with it, so I would have the chance to live a normal life. But as so as I started my training with Grandma Weir she made me realize something, I saw that the magic inside me was not a curse of having to be a part of the supernatural world, but instead a gift that allowed me alter the world in ways that others could not, I mean having this amount of potential for change inside of me gives me more happiness then anything else. And it was only because of Grandma Weir that I now realize this. And I never even thanked her for showing me." I looked back down to the ground not wanting Sarah to see the tears coming from my eyes.

"Jane listen to me. Grandma Weir was an amazing person and I have no doubt in my mind that she knew how much she changed every single one of our lives. I also think the only way to thank her now is to push ourselves harder ever day to become a stronger version of ourselves then the day before." Sarah noticed the fire was starting to die down so she gave me a hug before sitting back up. "Will you be okay if I grab some more wood for the fire?" I nodded my head yes and she raced off.

After I sat by the fire for a few more minutes I figured I had to do something so I wouldn't go crazy waiting for the others to return so I stood up and walked over to where Rory was sitting next to Benny. Sitting on the other side of Benny I stayed silent for a few seconds trying to find the right words, but before I had the chance Rory let out a small fake laugh and turned to face me. "You know Jane it's funny how life is, I remember two weeks ago when Benny had fainted from overusing his magic. Now Ethan says he has enough magical energy in his body that if it were to completely take control of him for an extended amount of time he would almost be unstoppable."

I stayed silent letting the situation we were in fully sink in. When Erica and I arrived at the fight to help Rory I could sense the tremendous amount of energy coming from Benny, and to find out that he wasn't even at full strength scared me greatly. I mean I am the only other caster on our team and I'm barely a novice level caster so I knew we had no chance against Benny's uncles if they found us and Benny was still unconscious. Rory interrupted my thoughts when he spoke again. "I'm so scared right now that I hurt him to much in the fight and he might be unconscious for a long time because of me."

I reached over grabbing Rory's hand in mine I gave him a small smile. "Listen I have an idea that might help Benny but I need Ethan's help with it."

Rory didn't answer just nodded his head showing that he trusted in my plan even though he had no idea what it was. I heard some twigs snap behind us and saw Sarah walk over to the fire throwing some random pieces of wood into the fire. She waited to make sure they caught on fire before walking over to where we were sitting she sat next to me giving both Rory and I a kind smile.

The three of us sat in a comfortable silence for another hour before Erica and Ethan returned with arm fulls of different plant life that Ethan must have recognized as safe to eat. They set the food on the near the fire before walking over and standing in front of us. Erica looked to Rory and Sarah. "Hey guys we need to head out and get us some animal blood."

Rory looked to her with a look of disagreement. "I will not leave Benny right now!" He argued

Sarah jumped into the conversation. "Rory all three of us need to eat to keep our strength up in case Benny's uncles attack." Rory gave a sigh in return and reluctantly stood up.

Ethan stood up giving Rory a hug. "Don't worry dude I promise to take care of him while you're gone." All three of the Vampires leapt in the air landing on a tree branch high above us the zipped away.

I turned to Ethan. "Hey I have an idea that might help Benny wake up."

"And what would that be?"

"You said you couldn't access Benny's thought because the dark magic blocked you out correct." Ethan shook he head yes. "Okay so what if I loaned you some of my magic while you tried again. In his weakened state it might just be enough to get you in."

"It's worth a try." He agreed placing on hand on Benny's forehead then then I then placed both of my hands on his other one. I concentrated as hard as I could trying use the magic transfer technique Grandma Weir had taught me. Ethan closed his eyes

Ethan's point of view.

I was in a state of pure concentration I was going to add to Jane's idea by trying a very powerful and rare Seeir ability Melinda had me work on while we trained, I was going to try Astor planeing. I knew it was a very large risk since I was still new at it and a lot of things could go wrong but with Jane's magic I had a stronger anchor to this world so it would be easier to come back. But right now it was the best way to get deep into someones mind and right now we needed Benny.

I pushed all of my thoughts into a small bubble and let that bubble escape from my body. Once it was out of me I let it pop and I knew my consciousness was out of my physical form. I looked down to see my body had fallen to the ground and Jane was leaning over me with a worried look. I knew I had to quick with this since the longer I was out of my body the hard it was to find my way out of Benny's mind.

I let my mental self become a bubble again and sent it into Benny's head. I felt the resistance I had felt before but much weaker, but I was still not able to push through until a pink mist surrounded my body and I found the power to break through the invisible wall. Once inside Benny's mind my vision left me and I was left in pure darkness and as if my body was floating in nothingness.

I returned into normal be and focused even harder until a small white line appeared out of nowhere leading a path through the darkness. I stepped onto it balancing myself as if it were a tightrope. It felt as if I had been walking for forever until the path came to an end at a shiny black metal door. I reached for the handle but was surprised when there was not one. I tried to think of someway to get in, but came up with nothing. Out of frustration I kicked at the door, and heard it crack. I kept kicking at the door another ten times before it finally crumbled into pieces as if it was a gingerbread house door I had kicked down. I was blinded by white light as bright as the sun. I ignored everything anyone had ever told me and walked into the light.

Once my body was all the way through I was astounded by what I saw. The darkness had been replaced with a grassy meadow with the sun shining in the sky, not a cloud in sight but somehow it was the perfect temperature out. My mind was hit with an overwhelming sense of calmness. I looked down at the soft grass forgetting why I was here but just glad that I was. The grass looked so comfortable I laid down in it and my nose was filled with the smell of fresh flowers and rain water. I breathed in heavily and my heart was filled with pure joy.

I laid there for a while until heard the sound of sweet music playing from afar and fought my strong desire to keep laying down. I stood up and started walking in the direction the music was coming from. I reached the edge of a forest feel a sense of safety being admitted from the forest I walked right into it I walked into it. Once inside I was now in the shade from the tall trees above me that covered me from the sun with there branches full of leafs of every color I could ever imagine. I looked up at them staring at their beauty but kept walking toward the sound of the music. I walked slowly through the forest for another few minutes enjoying the breath taking wonderfulness around me. I came to the end of the forest and saw I had reached another grassy meadow, but instead of being empty I saw what looked like an old time record playing with a group of people dancing in circles around it.

I ran closer wanting to join in the fun. I got close enough to finally see the people who were dancing and was happy to see it was all of my friends and sister, I jumped into their circle and started to dance along with them. We were all having such a blast while we danced around without a care in the world. Until Jane's body started to glow pink as did all of my friends except for Benny. I looked at the pink light escaping all of their bodies and all of the fake joy that I was filled with left my mind as reality came back to me. I stopped dancing and ran over to Benny. "Benny you need to wake up!" I shouted while I shook him.

"But Ethan why would I do that everything here is perfect why would I want to go back to the real world if I could stay here. Please stay with me, will you?" My grip on Benny loosened as his words effected me. Why shouldn't we stay here? If we go back our lives would suck again, but in here everything was so perfect.

I felt someones hand on my shoulder and turned to see Sarah standing behind me. "Ethan why would you want to leave us?"

I kept looking for the pink light again but couldn't find it. My mind clouded again with the desire to stay in this paradise. "You guys are right why should we leave this utopia." I said as I started to dance again. We all danced for what felt like days but every second of it was better then the last and the more I danced the more my body never felt tired.

Finally something else caught my attention when I saw on top of a small hill near us was a picnic table full of amazing looking food. Suddenly I felt as if I hadn't eaten in days. "Come on guys let's eat." I waved for my friends to follow me.

I looked at the table to see it was Benny and I's favorite foods all in one place. I went to reach for some marshmallows in a bowl, but my hand was slapped away from it by Jane's hand. I looked up to see her eye's were glowing pink and had a look of rage. "Hey stupid I'm only able to piggy back on your magic with mine for a couple seconds. You need to get Benny and both of you need to come back to the real world." Her eyes lost their glow and returned back to normal she gave a quick giggle then spoke again. "Silly me always joking you and Benny need to stay in this perfect place."

She picked up a marshmallow and handed it to me. I looked down at her but saw that I could see her heart though her chest but for some reason it was giving off a pink glow I could see though her skin. I kept pushing the fog from my mind as I remember what she had said before that.

I threw the marshmallow to the ground and jumped over the table tackling Benny to the ground. I was on top of him. "Benny snap out of this! We need to leave this place and wake up." I shouted at him.

He just laughed. "Ethan I already told you I'm not leaving."

I made a fist and punched him square in the jaw. "Yes you are we're going to wake up!" For a second the grassy meadow faded out and was replaced with a forest full of dead trees.

"Why would I want to go back to that Ethan?"

I threw another punch at him and the scenery around us phased again but this time the tree were full of leaves and I could see a small fire in the distance. "Benny come back with me we need you! If your uncles find us right now we have no chance and they will kill us."

This time part of the meadow stayed as the forest when it changed back. Tears cascaded down Benny's cheeks. "Ethan if I go back I'm going to have to face that fact that I may have lost the only family I have left."

"Benny that will never be true the five of us are your family and you will never be able to get rid of use. But right now you need to wake up so that you can protect us."

Benny let out a ear piercing scream and disappeared form under me. Everything suddenly turn dark again and next thing I knew I was sitting up letting out the same scream as Benny. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and opened my eyes to see Sarah and Jane had me in their embrace. I looked over to see Benny had sat up and Erica and Rory hugging him as well.

I reached my hand over putting it on top of Benny's after more hugs were shared and Benny and I had found out that we had been unconscious for three days Erica was the first to speak. "Okay so now that we have the other two nerdketeers back Sarah, Rory and I are going to go hunting again." The three of them gave Benny and I another hug and Rory gave Benny a passionate kiss on the lips they rushed off to hunt.

I turned to Benny. "Hey buddy you sure you're okay?"

Point of view- Benny

Of course I wasn't okay. I felt as if I had just spent a five year vacation in my own personal paradise just to escape reality. I let all of my friends down by first attacking them then even worse retreating into my own hideout like a coward.

"Yeah it's just nice to be back with you guys." I lied giving Ethan a smile.

"Okay well I'm going to use the bathroom. So Jane stay with Benny and holler if you need anything." Was Ethan's skeptic response.

Once he was out of sight I looked back at the empty fire place, the sun was high in the sky so it must have been the middle of the afternoon. I thought about how much of a coward I truly was to hurt my friends so badly. I made my mind up right now that I was going to be the strongest version of myself from here on out. I would never be the fun loving Benny who just wandered his way though life, no I will be the Benny who charges forward though life pushing himself to the limit then pushing harder.

**Four weeks later**

It's been a hard month on all of us, every single day has been a challenge upon challenge but we've made it through it. Most of our time is spent training or making our camp better. All of us have become stronger in every way.

It was the middle of the day and Sarah Erica and Rory were out hunting animals. The only thing that hasn't gotten stronger is Rory and I's relationship. Other then the occasional peck on the lips there hasn't been much physical contact and it seems the only time we talk now is either small talk or if we need something. I really wish I could work on repairing our relationship but right now I need to concentrate on becoming a powerful caster.

Jane was taking a water break from our lesson today. She has really become a mighty caster herself. By far surpassing where I was at her age. Every day we would spar with each other, Ethan would have to help her by giving her hints of my next move with his visions.

I heard a noise come from behind me and turned to see that our fire place had started on it's own. I went straight into defensive mode ready for an attack. I took a fighting stance when I saw eleven people standing around me forming a circle to stop any chance of escape.

Seven of the people where wearing black robes with a symbol that looked like a ball of fire with three swords going through it. The other four of them had black vests with the same symbol on it with their fangs out and eye's glowing yellow. I knew I was out numbered so I had to wait for them to make the first move so I could counter and try to get to the others so we could get out of here together. One of the non vampires was the first to speak. "So here's where you've been hiding this whole time. You know it's a shame you chose to run away you've missed so much now that your uncle's have almost completely taken over the supernatural community."

I didn't responded I just kept channeling magic into my hands. Another one of the men spoke. "Yes you truly have missed some great things, your uncles are now in charge of both the vampire and werewolf council as well as every other supernatural creature and other then a few Casters and Seeirs who have chosen to go rouge are now part of their following. Which means your best bet is to come with us since there is really nowhere for you to run."

I saw motion behind one of the men in robes and a leaf from the trees above fall which meant my all of my friends were in position to attack as soon as I gave a signal. I took a deep breath. "You know me and my friends becoming my uncles prisoner sounds and all but I have a counteroffer for you." With that I ducked to the ground slamming my hands to the dirt shouting. "Natura, in adiutorium meum intende!"

Large flat stones shot from the ground forming a barrier around my body. I raised my arms and shot my hands out sending flat boulders in all directions around me. I jumped into the air and saw all but two of the robed men had dodged or canceled out my attacks as did all of the vampires. The two that did not though had their bodies pinned against trees knocked out.

I twisted my body yelling out "Ignis spiritus!" Causing a massive stream of fire to come from my mouth and head straight at two of the vampire. One of them dodged the attack but the other wasn't so lucky and when the fire cleared I saw a pile of ash on the ground. I landed on the ground looking over I saw Jane holding her hands up forming a pink shield around her and Ethan as Ethan had his eye's closed and looked to be trying to access one of the Casters throwing fire balls at Jane's shield. Seconds later he dropped to the ground screaming in pain then his eyes shut and he looked to be asleep.

I turned the other direction to see Sarah and Erica had taken out another one of the Vampires and were fighting off a Caster. Ethan and Jane were fighting off one of the Vampire and I couldn't find the forth one While Rory was dodging attacks from the last two casters. I ran toward him but was thrown to the ground by a punch to the face by another Caster. I quickly jumped to my feet ready to take this guy out in hand to hand combat. I heard Rory yell and saw one of the Caster's fire spells had hit his leg and was already getting ready for another one. I panicked knowing there was no way he could get out of the way in time with his leg. Both casters stood next to each other getting ready to throw their attacks. When the other Vampire who had come with them came up behind them. He took two daggers from pockets his legs then proceeded to stab both Casters in the back then kick them their dead bodies to the ground.

I concentrated on my fight again knowing somehow Rory was safe for now. I threw five quick jabs at the caster then dropped to the ground kicking his feet out from under him and finishing him off by drop kicking his chest.

I ran over to Rory already starting to cast the healing spell for him. Once I got to him the other Vampire came up from behind me Rory pointed to him. "Benny meet Phil he's on our side." Phil nodded to me then jumped over to help Jane and Ethan with the last Vampire. I finish healing Rory's leg once I was done I turned to see the rest of our group had finished off their enemies and were staying in a group in case one of the Casters came to.

After a few minutes of nothing happening Phil turned and addressed us all. " Unfortunately all of the things those Casters told you are true. Your uncles have search parties out after you and anyone else who has gone on the run instead of following them. Only a few of your grandmother allies have been able to fool your uncles into letting us into those search parties looking for you luckily I was assigned to this one."

I got a spark of hope at the mention of my Grandma. "Wait do you know if she's okay?!"

He frowned and I prepared for the worst. "I'm sorry son I haven't heard anything. But no one has heard from her since her and your uncles fought. Also your uncles have made the mention of that day forbidden. As you may have guessed you're going to have to find somewhere else to hide. I would recommend a big city as it's easier to hide and your uncles still believe in keeping the humans in the dark about the supernatural until they have enough power to take over in one big attack. Now hurry and get out of here I'm going to lay next to this tree and wait for the others to wake up."

Sarah spoke up. "No way Phil we can't just leave you here."

Phil gave her a hug. "Sarah don't worry about me, I have to stay so Derek and Damon don't suspect anything. I have to keep working for them so I can stay on top of what they will do next." Phil gave each of us a hug before walking over to a large oak tree. He swung his arm back then punched the base of the tree sending the part of the tree above where he had hit flying backwards. he laid down against the stump of the tree so that it looked as if he had crashed into it.

Ethan was the first to talk grabbing all of our attentions again. "I think we should listen Phil and go to a big city I think New York city will be our best bet if you agree put your hands up if you agree." Without hesitation we all unanimously raised our hands.

We all grabbed hands not needing anything from the camp since we didn't come here with anything personal and Jane and I would cast a rejuvenation spell on everyone's clothes each day. I used a picture of New York City I had seen on a post card once and cast the teleportation spell once the light faded away I saw we were in a dimly light stone tunnel which I guess was an underground subway.

The place was so crammed with people and everyone was so busy paying attention to their own things no one even noticed a group of six teenagers appear against a wall. I scanned the stone wall until I saw the sign for a restroom near one of the entrances. I pointed to the mens bathroom and the rest followed as we pushed our way through the mass of people. Once inside we checked to see it was empty once the last person that had been in there walked out while giving us a questioning look I turned to the door whispering a small barrier spell so the door could not be opened, I turned back to my friends with a plan. "Okay so I've been working on a spell just in case of this situation. It's a type of Glamor spell that once cast anyone not under the spell will see a completely different person when they look at us so only we'll be able to see the really us."

Ethan walked over to me giving me a high-five and a pat on the back. "That's my best friend." He let go of me and I walked over to one of the mirrors above a dirty looking sink. It took about five minutes to prepare the spell after I enchanted the mirror with the spell I had each of us walk in front of it. After each of us had done this I got their attention again. "Okay there is a down side to the spell Jane, Ethan and I will have two reflections in the mirror one of our new identity and one of our true self's so we need to stay away from mirrors in public. But Rory, Erica and Sarah you'll be able to see your new identity in mirrors but your vampire reflection will still be blocked.

The six of us stood there not knowing our next move. Finally Jane spoke. "Well I don't know about the rest of us but some of us need to eat actual food to stay alive. I'm famished what do you guys say we wait on a corner while one of the vamps super speeds into a store and gets some real food."

We all agreed I took the barrier spell off the door and the three of us walked out and up the stairs to get our first look at our new safe haven.


	13. Vigilantly justice

Chapter 13

_Rory's Point of __view___

It has an entire year since we left the safe room under the church and we've been on our own ever since. I'm truly worried about Benny. He barely talks to any of us, even me. A normal day for him has become, not waking up until late afternoon for his and Jane's magic training with each other on the roof. After that he will go straight into the room Jane him and I share to go back to sleep until around midnight when he leaves the small two bedroom apartment in New York City we're staying in for the time being, to teleport some place that he keeps a secret from the rest of us. He'll end up staying out all night. And doesn't return until sun raise when Ethan and I are at work and Erica and Sarah are watching Jane while she's at school she's the only one that goes now since Sarah Erica and I have forever to finish high school and Ethan and Benny are probably smart enough to finish college at this point.

Even worse is he's become so secretive about everything he does, About a week ago I was running late for work since the nightly training session on the roof with Erica and Sarah had lasted longer then I expected I was Vamp speeding though out the apartment to grab my clean clothes finally fully ready I opened the front door ready to vamp speed down the stairs, but instead was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Benny standing there reaching for the handle.

Before this I hadn't seen him awake in over a week, I jumped into his form wrapping my arms around him. As I hugged him I got an almost overwhelming scent of ash coming off his clothing. I released him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Willing myself to try to move toward the stairs knowing if I stayed in this proximity of him I would have to miss work completely so I could stay with him all day. I went in for one last peck on the cheeks but when our hands accidentally touched I pulled mine back because his felt like a hot iron, I reached for it again flipping his hand so his palm was facing up, his palm was covered in small red burn marks. I looked up at his face. "Benny what happened to you?!"

"Nothing Rory I'm fine." Was his quick response.

"Benny don't blow me off like that, I love you. You know that right?"

Looking down he whispered. "I know."

Not wanting to let it go I continued to push for an answer. "And you know you can talk to me about anything right."

"I know Rory, but I'm fine." He snatched his hand out of mine pushing his way past me then I heard the now familiar sound of our bedroom shutting me out. I pushed the tears that were trying to escape back in knowing I had to get to work.

I waited one week before bringing what had happened up to Benny after the old man who owned the store and the apartment we were staying in above had left until closing I talked to Ethan about what had happened as we were stocking the shelves.

I finished putting the last item from the case up and turned to Ethan. "I'm really worried about him Ethan."

"I know me to but until he talks to us about it there is nothing we can do, We've all tired to get him to open up at this point we just have to wait."

"But that was before this morning. What if he's putting him self in danger, or if he's trying something like trying to find his uncles for revenge."

"Listen Rory number one Benny is smart enough to not do either of those things. I mean come on the only reason we can't go home is we're hiding from his uncles I don't think Benny would do something to attract their attention." Ethan quickly scanned the isle to make sure we were alone before continuing. "Plus Benny is probably the one of the strongest Spell caster in New york right now so I don't think there is to much that can hurt him." I dropped the subject after that knowing that the conversation would just keep going in circles after this so I finish working the items I had brought out.

After that we got a rush of customers so the rest of my day was spent cashiering while Ethan continued to fill the shelves. So we didn't get to talk the rest of our shift. Once we closed for the night and waited for Mr. Jacobs to show up to lock up and go over the sales as he did every night I sent a text to Sarah and Erica. After we said our goodbyes to Mr. Jacobs and walked out the door Ethan walked the five feet to the door next to it that opened to the stairs leading to our apartment but I stood still, once he realized I wasn't following he turned to me looking worried. "Do you hear something?"

I smiled and just shook my head sometimes he got so paranoid. " No Ethan, I just wanted to make sure you locked all the doors before I flew over to the dinner since Sarah and Erica's shift ends soon so we can grab something to eat. Also we're training again tonight on the roof so I'll see you tomorrow morning at work."

"Rory you know the protection barrier Benny and Jane set up around the apartment won't let any supernatural creature in other then us."

"I know but I worry when Sarah Erica or i aren't there with you guys."

He gave me a smile back before opening and shutting the door. Once I heard the lock on the door sound I ran over to an empty alleyway leaped into the air flying for two minutes before landing in the in the alley behind the dinner where Sarah and Erica worked to wait for them.

Half an hour later they walked over to me.

Sarah carried a look of worry on her. "I hate that haven't been able to tell Ethan about this."

I did to but this had to be done. "I know but you know that he can't lie to Benny and besides after tonight hopefully everyone will know everything." I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Jane saying we were ready.

We waited another ten minutes before a flash of light appeared next to us and Jane walked over to us lucky for us Benny taught that spell to Jane in case she ever needed a quick escape. "Sorry you guys know my potion making skills aren't that great yet so my sleeping potion took longer then I thought to take effect on Ethan but we've only got an hour hours before he wakes up so let's get to this."

I turned to my friends. "Okay so Benny normally teleports out of the apartment in about ten minutes so we need to set up for Jane to cast the spell."

We all nodded Jane pulled out what she needed handing over each of us the item we would need. I got a photo of mine that I had of me and Benny that he had only let me take so I would stop begging him for one, Erica held his note book that he kept spells he needed to work on in and Sarah held his a vile of his blood she had taken when she, "Accidentally," cut his arm with the stake knife during dinner two nights ago that we absolutely made him go to.

We waited another thirty minutes until we were sure Benny had mostly likely teleported to his hideaway. We formed a triangle around Jane as each of us held our item in one hand as we used our free hand to touch the persons next to ours item making a chain. Jane held out her hands touching mine and Sarah's items before starting to chant in Latin. "Fero ad virtutes lumen oculorum meorum, et ipsas res sociorum commodo dilectionem caritatis." Each of the items gave off a dark blue tint each of the glows started to form into lines that made a prism with the points meeting above Jane's head. Once all three points touched she finished the spell. " Da nobis ut nunc per viam!

At the top of the prism shot into the ground then continued out of the alleyway leaving a path behind it for us to follow. I grabbed Jane throwing her onto my back and the three vampires sped to follow the light.

Shortly we realized we were the only ones who could see the light and ten mintues later the light started to slow we were already deep a bad part of the Bronx. Suddenly the light shot through the door of a bordered up house we stopped in front of the door before Erica smiled before she kicked down the door sending wooden shared through the air she shrugged before whispering. "I've so always wanted to do that." We looked to see that the light went down a flight of stairs that looked to lead to a basement. We nodded to each other I pulled my throwing knifes out of my pocket that I always kept with me, Eirca pulled out her chain with two three inch spikes attached to the end and Sarah pulled the two daggers they both kept with them as well.

All three of us pushed our hearing to the basement but heard nothing. I put Jane down and whispered to her. "Since Erica ruined the element of surprise and we have no idea what we'll find down there I want you to stay here and if things go wrong teleport to the apartment right away and take Ethan to safe place number three okay?"

She looked to us wanting to argue but I gave her a stern look and she backed down. Sarah took the lead as we walked down the stairs to follow the faint blue light. Once down the stairs Sarah held up her hand for us to stop there was a door in front of us. I looked to Erica and gave a wave for her to she kicked the door in front of us open again. We heard someone from behind where the door had been a second ago shout. "Spiritus enim ignem!" Causing a blast of flames to come at us all three of us knew we'd never make it but tried to vamp speed back up the stairs.

I saw Jane at the top of the stairs hold out both hands before yelling. "Lorem scutum!" Suddenly a pink wall materialized between the flames and the four of us. Once the flames dispersed Jane shouted. "Et commisit defensus!" Causing the wall to burst into a thousands of small bubbles that shot it's way at our attacker as the three of us charged after them.

With just the wave of the showed figures hand the bubbles turned direction flying through the roof causing the entire ceiling above Sarah Erica and I to collapse on top of us. Pieces of cement and wood fell onto the three of us sending our bodies to the floor under it.

My body was pinned under rubble to heave for me to lift even with my vamp strength. The air was filled with dust so I pushed my sense of sight to enhance my hearing more. I heard the sound of another body hit wooden floorboards then what sounded like rocks being thrown around. I returned my sight back to just in time to see the smoke clear around me to see Benny looking down on my with a frown on his face but what scared me the most is his eyes were completely black.

He moved his hands causing the rubble on top of me to hover above me then he sent it into a wall on the other side of the room. Next I felt my body float to a stand position next to him. He moved his mouth but didn't speak I knew he was casting a spell without speaking the words a skill he had learned he possessed a few months ago. Another flash of light and I looked over the piles of fallen cement to see him stand over Jane, Sarah and Erica's bodies laying on the ground next to him theirb hands connecting. Before I could move he leaned down touching Sarah's arm then moved his mouth again next a flash of light and all four of them were gone.

I started to panic not know what to think or even process what was happening. Before I had any more time to think a flash of light appeared in front of me and Benny was there he grabbed my hand but before I could pull out of his grasp a shock of electricity was sent through my body causing it to go limp Benny caught me in his arms next thing I knew light surrounded me and then I found myself in the living of our apartment. With Benny holding me and a very confused looking Ethan leaning down next to our friends that were on the carpeted floor.

The feeling in my body returned and I knew that the man holding me must have been an imposter. I used my vamp speed and strength to pin him against the wall with my arm against his neck. I growled. "Who are you and how did you find us." Suddenly my body flew into the wall across from him and was pinned there by an invisible force.

The man spoke. "Ethan I'll allow you to read my mind if you promise to only see enough to know it's me."

Even though Ethan had no idea what was going on he nodded in agreement.

I waited for a few seconds still pinned to the wall until Ethan spoke. "Rory it is him."

Once I looked to Ethan to make sure he was sure my body was released and I fell to the ground looking to Benny I spoke slowly. "Fine I believe it's you but you have some explaining to do and right here right now you are going to explain what the hell has been going on with you this past year this second!"

Benny moved to the chair in the living room he moved his mouth mouth yet again then waved his hand toward the other three. Seconds later all three sat up, Erica and Sarah breathing heavy while Jane let out a yelp. Ethan and I rushed over to them calming them down

Ethan tired to explain with the little understanding he had. "You guys are safe okay don't worry. Listen, I'm not quite sure what's going on but to understand I guess we all need to turn our attention to Benny." Jane Erica and Sarah all looked over to Benny with a look of caution I grabbed Erica's hand and Ethan did the same for Jane and Sarah for reassurance as we led them to sit on the floor in front of Benny I could tell that everyone had their guard yet still ready to hear what Benny had to say.

For the time being I still didn't trust Benny completely after what had just occurred so I looked to Jane "Did you ever learn the truth spell?"

She shook her head. "No sorry."

Ethan spoke up. "Fine since it's a spell that as long as you know the words it works so Benny please tell Jane the spell if you're wanting to earn our trust right now."

Benny looked to Jane. "Okay this one is a little different then the one Grandma cast on us you must speak your mind and you have no choice other then to let the spell work. Jane say, Neque verum est plus dici mendacium." Jane said the spell exactly as Benny had told her. When she was done a pink mist appeared from her hand and surrounded all of our bodies before absorbing into us. We looked back up to Benny again waiting for his miracle explanation to excuse his behavior.

He looked at each of us one by one before taking a long sigh. "Okay here it is. First off I want to say I'm sorry for putting the three of you in a suspend animation spell back there but I knew I couldn't teleport all of you easily if you were awake."

Erica burst out. "Excuse me but a sorry for injuring me then putting me into sleep so does not make up for it."

Benny crossed his arms. "See I knew you would fight it and I needed to get you out of there as fast as possible. Now may I continue?" Erica huffed before quieting down.

"Now as I was saying I needed to get everyone out of there because all of the vampire ash in the air could have killed Jane and I." We all gave a look of shock to Benny Sarah even let out a gasp. Benny started again before he was interrupted again. "I knew that the ash was in the air I truly had no idea that it was the four of you when I sent the flames out all I knew was I sensed three Vampire coming at me." A look of pure guilt took over his face. "I hope the four of you know I would never attack any of you on purpose."

This time it was Jane's turn to speak up. "No Benny I don't think any of us know that right now!"

I intervened before this became a debt instead of an explanation. "Guys come on let's let him finish." Benny smiled that I came defensive and I didn't want him to feel like I had forgiven him yet so I added. "Then if we don't like what he has to say we can let him know our feelings toward him." That turned his smile into a look of worry.

Benny began again. "I guess that's my cue to begin from the start. All of you know that when we left that campground eleven long months ago and came here. I barely left our room almost never ate or talked to anyone you." We all nodded yes to let him know we remember that horrible memory. "Well one month after being here I was walking to the dinner to see where Sarah and Erica worked at. I was about a block away when I heard a commotion come from an alley close to me I know I should have ran far away but for some reason I couldn't. When I looked down the dark alley I saw a man pinned by his neck to a wall by another mans one hand. I crept up closer and saw the man pinning his the other guy to the wall had fangs out and was leaning toward the others neck. I knew it must be a vampire. So I cast a basic fire ball spell and sent it flying at the Vampire. It wasn't strong enough to kill him just get him off the man. Once he was far enough away from the innocent human I fast another more powerful fire spell causing the Vampire to burst into ash before he even knew what had happened. I ran out of the alley before the other human even saw me. I ran to the dinner with a feeling of pride that I had just saved that man and that's when it hit me I knew how I could still do good in my Grandma's name while still not putting any of us in danger by saving innocents from Vampires thought the city."

Ethan stood up looking furious. "So you're telling me you've been going out at night to spread vigilantly justice among vampires! Even worse did you ever think when a group of people who kill bad vampires goes on the run maybe the people their running from would look for something like maybe a city where the vampire population suddenly to unexplainable disappear!"

Benny looked hurt. "Well I hadn't really thought about that. But I knew I was finally doing some good for my Grandma, I would never have done it if I thought it would attract attention to us."

That just got Ethan angrier. "That's right Benny you weren't thinking! Do you really think you're Grandma would want you to put your life in danger. No she wouldn't she might have given her life to ensure your safety and give us time to prepare and build our strength in order to face your uncles. Yet the rest of us have been working our asses off to build our strength yet instead of going out at night to play Vampire cop we work the jobs that allow us to stay here to stay alive!"

Benny sunk lower into the chair. "Okay so I screwed up I know but I don't regret saving those peoples lives."

Sarah jumped up looking just as pissed as Ethan. "I'm glad those people are okay but you risked something bigger then a hundred people's lives if we don't stop your uncles the fate of humanity might be at stake. Now we have to take all of the money we've saved and leave this place to start somewhere else and change identity's again. Benny this time who knows if we can find jobs or even risk Jane starting school again.

Jane, Erica and I stood up I put m hand on Ethan's shoulder trying to get him to calm down again fighting wouldn't help anything. I turned to Erica and Jane "Guys go pack up everything Sarah and Ethan get the money out of the vault and fit as much dry and can food as you can in a duffel bag."

All of them gave Benny a dirty look before they went to complete their tasks. I grabbed Benny's hand and led him to the kitchen. "After this I want you to cancel the truth spell." He nodded okay. "First of all I forgive you and I not sure about the others though, now that doesn't mean that I'm still not mad about this but right now I want you to know you screwed up but I still love you no matter what." I gave him a kiss on the lips then hugged him tight before looking at him again and giving him a serious look. "Now I'm going to go talk to the other about where we go next, just know that they might be mad now but just know it's because they care about you and each other so much. Now undo the truth spell and go prepare the glamor spell. " I kissed him one more time.

I let go of him before walking into Ethan, Sarah and Erica's room to talk to Ethan and Sarah on their thoughts about where to go."

I knocked on the then opened it to see Sarah and Ethan kissing. I gave a cough to announce my presence. "Hey can we go into my room to talk about where to go next." They nodded yes then followed me passing be Benny chanting something in the kitchen. They both gave me questioning looks but I just kept walking.

When we entered my room it looked as if Erica and Jane had almost finished packing up all of Jane Benny and mine's stuff. Ethan sat on my bed addressing all of us. "So I think that big city's are the safest place still since it's worked well up until this point." We all nodded our head in agreement. "I also think that this time we should put more distance between us and Canada so I think London will be our best choice, raise your hand if you agree." I raised mine and looked around to see see everyone else had as well. "It's settled then we leave in an hour." The three of us left to complete the tasks we were giving.

Twenty minutes later we stood outside the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror for the Galmor spell just like last time one by one we stood in front of it while Benny cast the spell. We all stood in the living room with our backpacks on and each carrying a duffel bag or box of things we'd need. We all grabbed hands while Benny cast the spell that would teleport us to yet another new life but this time in London.


	14. Ay yo Rory

Chapter 14

Damon's POV:::

I had been waiting two whole minutes for the incompetent Vampire and two Casters who had let my nephew and his idiotic friends get away. After they returned from their mission I found out they were the only ones who made it and they had somehow failed to capture six teenagers.

I let out another huff about to leave the room and find them ready to bring even more of a punishment then I had planned. I walked over to the door reaching for the handle when it swung open showing two heave breathing men in black robes and a man with a black vest all three having my brother and I's crest on them. I walked back to the metal table in the middle of an empty room other than the table with a sizable chair made of expensive black leather on the opposite side of the table were three small foldaway chairs crammed very close to each other. I hide my fury toward them and calmly spoke. "Please come in, each of you take a seat." I pointed to the hide away chairs.

They each took a big gulp slowly walking over to the chairs. All three took a seat the caster were shaking slightly, while the Vampire was biting his nails. I sat down in the brown chair giving each of them a look down. "Now who would like to start first?" I began none of them said anything so I decided to push more. "So I hear the three of you and and nine other supposedly strong warriors who all had the element of surprise. Were taken down by six freaking children!"

"But sir they may be young but all of them are very well trained as well as strong for their age." The Caster on the right said.

I just gave him a warming smile. "Well I guess your right, hopefully next time I'll have you better prepared for them, no biggy." I sat up from my seat and turned to face the wall behind him. I mouthed the words to a spell a technique passed down through the Weir clan. I turned to face him again. Channeling my magic I shot two bolts of lightning from my hands at the Caster who had given me the excuse. Hitting him straight in the chest I knew he was dead. The other two in the room jumped back in surprise. "Now anyone else want to give me a reason why you failed." Both of them shook there heads fast no. "Than that's all I have for you. Get out of here! And tell all of your friends this is will be the punishment for anymore failures from here on out."

Both ran out of the room as fast as they could. I followed behind them but when they turned right I turned left walking down the long corridor. I opened the large metal doors that brought me into the old counsel meeting room for the Vampire council before we took it over.

I walked over to the exact middle of the room pointing my hands at the cobble stone ground and mouthed another spell. An iron trap door appeared I reached down to open it stepping down my feet touched the ladder that led to the room a story below. Once my feet touched solid ground I walked through a narrow stone hallway to the room on the other side of it.

Once inside I looked to see Derek standing next to the back wall talking to the prisoner locked in the iron cage like jail cell with different barrier symbols covering it bolted against the wall. I walked closer to talk to Derek. "So little bro is she ready to give up her power completely?"

"Unfortunately she's as stubborn as you brother. She still would rather us keep absorbing it from her everyday for the past year each time so slow and painful, rather than giving the only family she has left the rest of the magical energy she has left at once."

I gave another deep annoyed huff since I was not in the mood for more bad news today. "Mother listen to me! The foolish idea that you are still hoping onto, of that grandson of yours coming and save you. Will. Never. Happen. I'll tell you for the hundredth time the massive group of Vampires we sent after him and his friends two weeks ago killed each and everyone of those weaklings. So believe me when I say this, The dream you have of us being overthrown by a small group of rebels and you old allies is just that a dream. Between the amount of magical energy we have stolen from you as well as the thirty master level Casters and Seeirs we have captured. No one is powerful enough to stop us and in six months time our army of supernatural creatures we've built will be strong enough to not only have crushed all who still oppose us in the Magical community but to take over the human world as well."

The old women didn't even look up from the hard cement floor she was sitting on but just started to laugh. "You know Damon you two haven't changed a bit since you were both five years old."

"You are correct mother, Derek and I have always been the strongest of your sons. Yet somehow you always ignored that fact and always paid so much more attention to Berton and ignored you more deserving sons. But you see the difference now is that instead of you ignoring our power, the entire world will see it!"

Mother raised her head and looked at both me and Derek. "What I was going to say was that both of you haven't changed a bit because your both still the horrible liars with a short temper I remember raising."

I charged at the cage ready to end her life now. I felt Derek grab me holding me back. "Woe calm down brother. You know we need her alive for her magic."

I pushed Derek's hands off me taking a step away from the cage. I turned away no longer able to look at my mother. "I'll be back later to get some magic you old bat." With that I walked back over to the ladder climbing back to get more search parties ready to hunt down the pain in my ass nephew.

**Six months later**

Sarah's point of view~

"Ay yo Rory throw me the bag of chips!" I yelled to Rory who was in the kitchen putting some dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were injured Sarah how about I speed down to the restaurant and interrupt Ethan's shift so we can bring you to the hospital." Came his snarky response.

"You know a simple no would have sufficed, you single gays and your nasty comments."

In a flash I saw Rory in the doorway with a grin plastered on his face holding something behind his back. "You know just because some of us have a boyfriend doesn't mean we get to brag about it!" He moved his arms behind his back showing he had a spoon full of what smelled like corn syrup aiming at me.

"You wouldn't dare!" I challenged.

He ran at me flinging the spoon back then forward hitting me straight across the face. I jumped off the couch chasing after him with my fist held high ready to give him a light punch. He quickly sped down the hall headed to the nearest room to hide from me which was Benny, Jane and Erica's room, when he opened the door his body tensed up and his gaze went straight to the floor. I walked over to see Benny standing in the doorway.

I had forgotten how awkward those two were since they broke up, since they both avoid each other like the black plague ever since they broke up a month after we arrived in London.

**Five months ago**

Ethan, Erica and I were sitting down on the couch in the living room watching some weird documentary on caterpillars, when I heard a door slam and Jane yell something I heard stomping and Jane plopped next to Erica on the couch. She took a deep inhale. "I'm about ten seconds away from casting a mute spell on those two if they don't stop arguing!"

Ethan took his arm from around my shoulder and patted Jane on the back. "What is it this time?"

Jane gave a fake laugh. "What else Benny will go to work then come home and Rory will ask him if he did magic in public and remind him how important it is that he doesn't. Then Benny will counter with how Rory said he forgave him but how he really didn't since he will never let it go and then the yelling starts."

I heard the door slam again and saw Rory run past the TV and out the door. Then I heard a loud crash come from the room we had just been in. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Ethan and Erica to follow me so we could do some damage control.

We walked down the hallway I knocked on the door. "Hey Benny we're coming in, okay."When I opened the door I saw the room was trashed Rory's bed was flipped upside down as well as a bookshelf. Benny had his back turned to us sitting on his bed, he waved his hand sending Jane's bed crashing against the wall. Erica jumped a little, I gave Ethan a look and he knew to stay back and try his best to calm Benny down with his Empath ability. I took a small step forward then another and another until I was next to Benny's bed. "Hey is this seat taken?"

He didn't even look at me he just growled in a low tone. "Go away Sarah. I just want to be alone right now."

I sat down next to him on his mattress. "You know I wouldn't be a true friend if I did that, now would I?" I got no response from him. "So you wanna tell me about the fight?" Still no response. "Not to be cliche or anything, but if you don't talk about it, it's not just going to go away."

Benny moved away from me but still kept sitting. "Fine you know what if it will get you to leave me alone. You know what sucks the worst is I know I messed up big time in New York and I've been trying so hard to prove to each of you that I'm sorry and just when I thought I was making progress, Rory just shoves it down my throat again!" Tears started to fall onto his knees. "So this was it the final straw he may be the love of my life and is probably my soul mate but until he truly forgives me and at least gives me some of the trust I've worked so hard to earn back I just can't be with him."

My jaw dropped in shock, I mean I knew that Rory and Benny had been fighting a lot but normally after every fight they would talk it out and go back to normal. They've never called it quits before. "Benny if you really love Rory as much as we all know you do then you can't just give up."

Benny promptly stood up. "You know what Sarah, you're wrong. Love can't be the only thing holding a relationship together there has to be something else bonding it together. Do you know me and Rory haven't had sex once since this whole thing started and do you know how many times we've haven't had a serious talk in I can't even remember! I know that I'm mostly to blame for all of it but it seems right now Rory has given up on us a long time ago."

Benny ran out of the room and I heard the front door slam. Ethan walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Baby you tired your best but I couldn't even effect Benny he was feeling such rage and sadness. So for right now we just have to take a step back and hope they can work it out."

**The present**

But Ethan was wrong they didn't work it out and have avoided each other as much as they could for the past five months. The next day Erica and Rory switch rooms after Benny had cleaned the room back up when he got home that night. For about two weeks Benny or Rory didn't leave their newly separate rooms or speak to any of us. Rory even skipped our nightly training exercises on the roof and Jane was on her own for magic practice.

After those two week Rory finally came out of his room for a nightly hunt for some rabbits in the nearby park. The day after Benny started talking to Ethan over breakfast. Over the next few months me and Erica's friendship with Rory grew stronger to the point where I would count his as good of a friend as Erica and same for her.

On the other hand Benny seemed to mend his friendship with Ethan to the point I'm pretty sure they are better friends then when this whole thing started which I really didn't think was possible. Jane and Benny have become almost as close as Ethan and Benny.

Overall it seems as if our group has become almost divide from the breakup but apparently I was the only one who has noticed since when I bring it up to Ethan or Erica they just brush it off as me worrying to much.

What also scares me is it seems as if everyone is so distracted by the break up and other things happening in our lives it appears as if everyone other than me has almost forgotten that we're on the run. It's as if we're actually become these new identities we created.

I look over to Rory to see him slowly sidestep out of Benny's way still looking at the ground. Benny mumbled a small thank you and continued just walking down the hallway giving me a small nod and a smile when he passed me. I heard the front door shut and the engine to Benny's car start. Ethan and Benny both drive since we don't use Benny's teleporting unless it's an emergency.

I turned back to Rory seeing he had a slight frown on his face. "Hey Rory let's go to the mall I need to try get a new dress since Ethan is bringing me to that super fancy restaurant a few blocks away."

His lips formed a slight smile "Yeah sure let me text Erica to let her know that's where we'll be if she gets off work soon."

**Six hours later**

Rory, Erica and I sat down at a table in the food court with our trays of food. I still liked eating normal food when I went out since it reminded me of when I was human. What was supposed to be a quick shopping trip turned into a long day of looking at clothes for Erica once she arrived.

I had just bitten into my Chinese food when I got the feeling someone was watching me. But I just shrugged it off as paranoia. We finished eating and threw our garbage away, each picked up five of Erica's shopping bags and rushed home. When we got to the door of our loft I saw that the door was slightly ajar. I looked to Rory and Erica to see they had already pulled out their weapons we always carried. I pulled my daggers out of the small hide away pockets in my boots. And but my back to the wall I moved my hand motioning for Rory to go on the other side of the door and Erica to float above the entrance way. Once we were all in place in one swift movement I kicked the door in sending shattered splinters of wood everywhere. I scanned the room it was empty. "All clear Rory you know what to do."

He swung in behind me throwing five of his knifes at all of the light bulbs breaking each one since it was dark out it left the room in complete darkness I felt a breeze over my head and knew Erica had already switched her vision to see in the dark. I heard commotion come from the kitchen. Rory and I sped to there to help Erica out.

I was shocked to see a pile of dirty pans that had been on the counter had been the cause of the sound but even more surprising was Erica was in a headlock under the muscular arms of the the only man I knew who was a better fighter then us none other than Phil. Sitting at our kitchen table behind him was a very pretty skinny blonde women who was sitting across from Benny, Jane and Ethan. I was in such daze I couldn't even find the words to start all of the questions I had.

The blonde women stood up from her chair and went to stand next to Phil who had let Erica out of his grip. "So first things first my name is Melinda the women who trained the two idiots behind me to not be such wimps. Now that introductions are out of the way. We need to get out of here right about now."

I took a step forward. "I get that you're with Phil but I'm going to need a little more of an explanation than just that."

She gave me a glare before talking overly slow to me. "Okay here's an explanation for you Derek and Damon just gave the order to an army of over one million Vampires, Werewolfs, Demons and Caster's to attack fifty of the world's largest cities and London happens to be one of them."

I couldn't believe what she was saying there was no way that Benny's uncles could have created such a large army in such a short amount of time. And to top it all off I don't even think they were crazy enough to break the oldest rule in the Supernatural handbook. Ethan stood up and walked over to me putting his arm around me. "Sarah their telling the truth Benny and I didn't believe it was possible so Benny cast the truth spell."

My daggers dropped from my hands. This can't be possible if Benny's uncles really do have a supernatural army of that size than the human race had no chance against it. Rory stepped up from behind me. "What do we need to do?"

Phil answered this time. "For right now Melinda will create a portal to her pocket dimension where the rebels have been hiding out. There is only about five hundred or so of us but for it's all we've got right now."

Erica spoke up. "Wait a second you're not suggesting we just leave here and let Derek and Damon's army just lay waste to the human race, are you?"

Ethan turned to Erica. "Erica I'm still not entirely sure how but in Melinda's pocket dimension time moves differently when Benny and I were gone for that week it was as if six months had passed for us."

Melinda took charge of the conversation again. "Now get your stuff spell books and weapons are all you're going to need so get them and meet me in the living room in one minute."

The six of us spread out through the house and were all in the living room in less than thirty seconds. Melinda was standing next to the door chanting something I didn't understand. Next thing I knew she opened the door and I saw what looked as if it were a cave. She stepped though the doorway next Phil than the rest of us followed suit. I really hope this was the last time we would have to start a new life.


	15. I I umm

Chapter 15

Erica's POV ;

So it's come down to this after almost two years on the run and after this battle it'll all finally be over. we just arrived in this weird huge cave and as soon as we walked through the portal/door thing Melinda and Phil told us to follow them. The eight of us walked down a small cobblestone path that lead us to what looked like a small town from the 1700's. I stretched my sight out to see that the path we were on kept going for a about a quarter of a mile with a small wooden hut on each side of it, after that the path branched into two other paths.

We reached the fork in the road when a man in a white robe ran up to Melinda and quickly whispered something in her ear, she gave him a nod, he looked to our group than smiled before running down the path we had just come down. Melinda and Phil kept walking as if nothing had happened we kept walking for another five minutes before we reached a large clearing the ground was made of the the same stone of the cave but at the front of the clearing was a small wooden stage a few feet off the ground. We were lead to the stage and the six of us stood behind Melinda and Phil who were standing in the front of the stage.

I looked to each of my friends but each of them seemed to be just as confused as I was. My attention was turned in front of me when what sounded like small claps of thunder in the distance. That's when I saw it, hundreds of people came pouring from everywhere and surrounded the stage. Within minutes it seemed as if the entire clearing was covered in a sea of people each one of them seemed have a look of excitement as they looked up to us while talking with each other. Melinda raised her hands and small red fire works shot into the air. I heard the crowed become silent and Melinda walked to the edge of the stage before speaking. "As most of you know we've been waiting for the final key to our attack on the Weir brothers, well here they are!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, Melinda gave them a few seconds before raising her hands again shooting off a couple more of those fire works once they quieted down she continued. "Now most of you know your part in the attack plan and after tonight it will finally be the hour of the Weir brothers end. Believe it or not these six young adults will be the leading force against the brothers." Melinda took a few steps back before grabbing Benny's hand and bring him back to the front of the stage. "This boy is the grandson of Janet Weir and quite possibly one of the strongest students I've ever had."

A man toward the front of the crowd shouted. "Wait that makes him the nephew of our enemy!" I heard a few murmurs pass through the crowd and more than a couple heads nod.

I looked to Melinda to see her reaction and to my surprise she was smirking she let go of Benny's hand then crossed her arms acrossed her chest than let out a loud chuckle. "So what, more than a few of you have heard of my old reputation as the 'umbraculo' or dark one." I heard a series of gasps sound from the audience. "But because of this mans grandmother I'm here just like the rest of you ready to take back our world!"

I saw Phil walk to the front and grabbed Benny's hand again than waved to the rest of us to join them at the front. Once we were all standing at the front of stage Phil began. "Now listen to me when I tell all of you this, I have fought in many of wars and I have been in more fights than I can remember. But not until this day have I been so sure of the people standing by my side and in front of me that each one of you will put everything on the line to protect what is ours!" The crowd went crazy chanting Phil's name. "Now all of you go to your huts prepare for tomorrow and get some sleep because I want to see every single one of you here at eight A.M. Ready to take down our enemy!"

After a couple more minutes of cheers and shouts of joy the gathering seemed to disperse and we were left standing on stage.

Once everyone else had returned to what they were doing, we followed Melinda and Phil back to the path that lead to the road of houses. We walked a few cabins in before Melinda stopped at one of them and took out a key of her pocket while she put the key in the slot I looked around and a question popped into my head. " Hey Melinda no offense but Benny and Ethan told us you're able control everything in this place, so why make everything so pioneer times looking?" I asked

Not even opening the door she turned to me glaring. " Well since this entire dimension is actually a spell I created everything I create or get ride of takes some of my magic, And right now it's taking a lot out of me to keep this up since it wasn't really made to hold this many people. So excuse me if I try to keep the things I make as simple as possible so it takes less out of me."

Rory apparently didn't get the hint that Melinda really didn't want to explain this to us, when he chimed in "That makes sense but if this place is so power how are you able to hide it from Benny's uncles?"

Melinda smacked her hand to her forehead. "Okay let me give this to you in simple terms it's kinda like I created a zipper the size of an atom in this dimension as well as the same type of zipper in a dimension where I never was born so that only I have the spell to unzip both gate ways to both of them. Than I created this place which is like a rest-stop in between the two, so if I just unzip the entrance from one dimension but not the other we end up here." By the end of her explanation my head hurt was hurting and Melinda looked as if she was about to scream if there where anymore questions.

Melinda opened the door while Phil followed with the rest of us walking in one by one. I was the last to walk in but once I was inside I wished I hadn't this place was a pigstie. Melinda didn't even make an excuse of why her place was so messy she just lead the eight of us as we trudged though random piles of mess that littered the floor. We stopped when we got to the kitchen table, instead of food it was covered with a map of the world.

Phil addressed the group. "So this is our plan of attack. Sarah and Erica each of you will be a part of small teams of the rebels we're sending to each of the city's the armies will be attacking. While Benny, Rory, Ethan, Melinda, I and a few other rebels are going to attack Derek and Damon head on."

"Wait all of us need to be there to help you guys out!" Sarah argued

"Sarah listen to me I'm sending the two of you to two major cities who Derek and Damon have sent the most troops to so I need people there who I can trust to get as many people out as possible." Sarah's shoulders slumped because she knew she had already lost the arrangement.

It was Melinda's turn to give her part of the plan. "Now one of my contacts told me yesterday that Derek and Damon have secretly been siphoning Magic from some of the strongest Casters and Seeirs who their keeping hostage in the Vampire's council old building in White Chapel Canada. So that's where you come in Jane you're going with a team of three you, a Seeir as well as a Vampire."

"Wait are you thinking my Grandma might be in there?!" Benny screamed

"Yes Benny I suspect that if Damon and Derek are siphoning Magic from Casters of great power they would be stupid to have killed her and give up that power. Now as I was saying since the armies will be on their way to attack and Damon and Derek don't know anyone else knows about their secret base most of their guards will be part of the armies, now will be the time to break them out. Now if my suspicions are right and their keeping Grandma Weir there I need you to bring her to me as soon as you find her."

"Wait how is that going to help if my uncles have been stealing her magic she won't be in any condition to fight." Benny debated.

"Stop interrupting me you brat! I'm getting to that. Hopefully while the others distract Derek, Damon. Your grandmother, me and you will use a spell that me and a couple of the rebels have worked on. It's a sealing spell based upon the one that was placed on you as a child. I changed the original spell your grandmother created so that when we cast it on Derek and Damon it should return all of power they've stolen back to who've they stole it from and while their weakened well hit them with all we've got."

I really didn't have to much faith in this plan for one I hated that we had to be separated since for the last two years we're all each other has had. Second there seemed to be a lot of Ifs happening to pull this off. Third last I knew things were still a little rocky between Benny and Rory and I hoped they could work though it, by the time we were ready to attack. Ethan looked to me and I could tell he was Empathing all of the worry I was feeling. He grabbed me hand and I felt my mind slightly relax as my worries seemed to become more distant.

"Now Benny, Ethan and Jane go up stairs and get some sleep while Phil you take the other three to go over some battle strategies. Remember we have to leave in twelve hours so I have enough time to regain my strength since only a couple seconds of actual realities time will have passed. Once I've sent all of the other teams out I'll drop us back in a small town outside of New York city and we'll drive to the UN headquarters."

_Rory's Point of __view___

The four Vampires walked out the door but I couldn't leave like this I needed to talk to Benny before tomorrow I turned to the others. "Hey guys can you give me a second." I asked.

"Make it fast kid we'll be in the field with a few of the other Vampires." Phil said as he kept walking.

I sped back opening the door just as Benny clearing some debris off the floor to make room to lay down. "Benny I need to talk to you." I blurted out.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at me. "Okay," he half whispered

I sped back over to him picking him up then Vamp speed into the nearest door and ended up in a small closet. "Benny first I need you to know that no matter what has happened lately when this battle starts I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"I know you will Rory I still trust you with my life I always have."

"Second if anything happens to me..."

"Rory don't talk like that! We're all going to make it through this alive."

"Benny you know there is no guarantee of that so before this I just..." I took a deep breath inhaling as much courage as I could. "I... I umm. I want you to know that I still love you!" Before I lost my nerve I went in for a kiss. But my heart was shattered when Benny backed away.

"Rory I still love you to but I don't want the only reason for you to realize it is because you think we might not make it through this."

"Benny no I swear I've been wanting to tell you this for since the second we broke up."

"And it being right now you chose to tell me has nothing to do with what were about to do." I didn't have an answer for him because I was starting to realize somewhat right. "Rory listen we'll talk once this is all done and we'll see if you still feel the same way."

I turned away not wanting to let him see me cry. "I've got to go." I ran as fast as I could to meet up with the others.

Derek's POV~!~

This is it the moment me and my brother have been waiting for most of our lives. At this very minute he's finishing up the final preparations before we head to the United Nations Headquarters in New York city. It's only twenty-four more hours until my brother and I become the most powerful creatures in the world. Damon walked into the room standing next to me holding a glass of scotch in his hand. "Did you cast the spell?" I asked.

"Of course why else would I be celebrating, come on brother we've won this. Those stupid rebels won't know what hit them. It's all in place I put a time warp bubble around each of the cities we told Melinda we'd be attacking as well as the small town near here where our Seeirs saw they would appear."

"Don't get over confident brother remember they still have our lousy nephew on their side as well as that damned Melinda. I still don't know why we didn't adsorb her power brother?"

"I've told you ten times Derek we needed her alive to lead the rebels right to us, who else would have been able to gather all of them together than lead them to us?"

We both laughed, by the time they would be able to break through though our traps the cities we're actually going to be attacking will be in ruins and the world leaders will have no other choice than to bend to our demands.

Damon placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get some sleep brother. Because tomorrow is going to be the day future historians will write stories of the two extraordinary and brave hero's who put an end to the pointless war between good and bad. When they banished the concept of it out of existence to create a whole new world order in their image!" He gave me a smile before turning to leave the room.


	16. So that's the plan

**Hey guys so I've been wondering if I should change the rating of this story to T, PM me or comment if you think that would be okay for the contents. **

Chapter 16

Ethan's point of view.

My body shot up from the place where I had slept on Melinda's hard wooden floorboards. My body was shivering as a cold sweat ran down my body. I had been thrown out of my slumber when the pleasant dream that consisted of Sarah and I having a small romantic picnic in the park back in Whitechapel, had morphed into a scene of me sprinting though a the left over ruins of a big city with the streets covered with thousands of dead bodies. The landscape transformed into a city still intake but I when I looked to my left I saw my Sarah and her group of rebels standing there frozen while the air surrounding them seemed to be thicker and seemed as if it was vibrating. My body was drawn closer to Sarah but when I was a few feet away my senses returned to me when I felt and evil magic at work.

I caught my breath as I sat up and crawled over to Benny needing to tell him about the trap. I leaned down and started shaking his shoulders needing to tell him about my vision. I shook him harder as I yelled into his face. "Benny wake up I had a horrible vision!"

Groggily he raised his head and faced my direction with his eyes still half-shut. "What did you say dude?"

I was about to respond when my eyes shut by themselves and it felt as if my brain seemed to go numb, I lost my balance and fell backward toward the couch landing on top of Jane's back. "Ethan what the hell are you doing?!" I heard her say but for some reason she sounded like she was a mile away even though I knew she was right below me. I heard what sounded like lullaby music planning in my head and sleep took over my body.

I was at a wonderful picnic with Sarah in the park. I was trying to explain the chemical reaction that made the leafs turn brown before they fell, Sarah would hold her hand to her mouth and giggle, but still paid attention to my explanation. Once I had finished I playfully tackled Sarah to the ground rolling the two of us down a small grassy hill, we reached the bottom and I leaned my head down connecting our lips getting the same spark we always had. I heard my name being called again and again from the top of the hill. I turned my head to see it was Jane and Benny standing at the top of the hill screaming my name over and over.

I opened my eyes to see I was back in the room sitting on the couch I looked from side to side to see Benny and Jane sitting on either side of me. Jane removed her hands from my shoulders and gave me a hug. "Ethan what the heck happened? You had me and Benny worried sick you woke up yelling something about a vision you had than just collapsed on top me and have been passed for two minutes."

I looked at both of them puzzled about what they were talking about. "Well I'm not sure how I got up to the couch but I don't remember having a vision or waking up to tell you guys about it."

Benny felt my forehead with the back of his palm. "Well he's not running a fever or anything, but maybe we should have Melinda or another Seeir take a look at you."

"Guys I'm fine really I might have had a bad dream and got freaked out or something. But all I can remember is a pleasant dream. If it were actually a vision I would remember it for sure so let's not worry anyone else over nothing." I looked to the clock on the wall seeing it was only a few minutes until we had to be up anyway, I patted both my sister and best friend on the shoulders. "Now it's almost time to meet the others in the field to make the final preparations and send the groups away." Both of them still gave me a look of concern, I held my hands up in surrender. "Listen I promise to tell Melinda and Phil right away if I remember anything else."

"Fine," they both muttered reluctantly.

"Now let's get the heck out of this mess of a cabin and meet up with the others." The three of us brushed off our clothes walked out of the door and traveled down the stone path to the clearing. Once we got close enough we saw the same mass of people from yesterday. But instead of being squished together trying to get as close as they could to the stage they seemed to be separated into groups of six.

I scanned the mob and saw Sarah standing with a group of five other people I didn't recognize, they formed a small circle and seemed to be in a deep discussion. I walked behind tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to face me and I saw a look of determination spread across her face. I leaned in giving her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, can we have a second only?"

"Sure." She looked back to her group. "Hey guys, give me a couple seconds I'll be back in a second."

Sarah grabbed my hand and lead us to a less crowed corner of the field. I looked into Sarah's eyes and she met my gaze, both of us just stared at each other in silence taking in the moment. Finally I leaned in placing a gentle kiss on her lips then wrapped my arms around her closing the small distance that had separated us. Still holding her tight I moved my head slightly back so I could look in her eyes again. "Sarah I really don't want to give one of these cliché speech, about how this may be the last time we ever see each other, but I think heard Rory and Benny have one of those last night, so let's just leave it at I love you and no matter how this turns out or what happens I know we'll be together again no matter how long it takes."

A single tear ran down her cheek before responding nodded her head yes and grabbed my hands entangling our fingers before leaning in for one last kiss. Before I even opened my eyes she had sped back to her group.

I walked though the mass of people once more to the front where I had seen Benny and Jane walk toward. Finally I got to the edge the stage from yesterday to see Rory, Jane and Benny talking to Melinda, Phil and two people I didn't recognize. I walked over to them, Rory was in the middle of describing the layout of the Vampire building in White Chapel to Jane and the two other people who I'm assuming are the Vampire and Seeir who will be joining her.

I stood next to Jane as Rory finished his explanation after he was done Melinda jumped onto the stage raising her hands and let fireworks fly from them again, after a few seconds the crowd became silent. "Before we all go our separate ways I want to tell each and everyone of you how brave you are. Now those of you who are going to protect the cities remember saving lives is our number one priority. Now if your group is ready to go please line up near the edge of the cave wall behind the stage I'll send you though the portal. Also remember the attacks still won't be happening for twelve hours so use that time to get as many people out of the city as you can."

She hopped back to the ground landing in the middle of the our small circle. Giving a nod to each of us before running over to the wall where she was going to open the portals.

One at a time the small groups of rebels moved toward the wall where Melinda would touch the wall do her little chant then each group would walk through the door. This went on for about a half an hour or so, but after about ten minutes I noticed something. Whenever she would send a group though several houses disappeared after. Once the only group left were Sarah and Erica's groups both walked over to where we were standing in front of the stage.

Erica came up to each of us giving each of us a hug and a quick peck on the check. Before walking back to her respective group she turned to us. "You know, I have always known becoming a Vampire was the best thing to ever happen to me, but I truly never realized the reason until now. It's because I got to be apart of this amazing group of people. No matter what's happened in the past or what's about to happen, each and everyone of you mean the world to me." By the end of her speech she had tears running down her cheeks. She gave us all a smile before whipping them away and speeding back to her group then walking over and going through the portal.

Sarah then walked over to us pulling us all into a group hug. "Wow really hard to follow that." She joked and we all laughed. "But really guys I hope you know being a part of the family that we have become means everything to me and I just know that no matter what happens today in the end we are all going to see each other again one day." I heard her sniffle but before a tear could fall she let go of all of us and rushed back to her group. But just before she walked through the portal Melinda had created she turned around and blew a kiss to me.

By this point in time the only people left in the cave where Phil, Melinda Benny, Rory Jane, me, the two rebels who would be going with Jane as well as the six rebels who would be going with us to the UN. "Jane it's your guys turn." I heard Melinda call.

I turned to Jane not even knowing how to begin. My little sister was about to go on a life threatening mission and I couldn't even be there to make sure she would be okay. Before I had a chance to speak Jane began. "You know who the strongest spell caster in this room is right?"

I looked at her in confusion. "Not sure where you're going with this baby sis."

"It's me Ethan and you why?"

"Why?"

"Because I know that if I fail, you'll have no chance against Derek and Damon and then no matter how many people the groups save they'll still win in the end." She grabbed the hands of the other two going with her. "So at this very moment the three of us know that quite possibly the future of the world depends on us and to a stubborn person like myself, that thought gives me enough drive to get this done. I also know that if I don't make it back you will be grounded forever by mom and dad." She smiled before grabbing me into a hug.

"I love you to Jane. I believe in you." I said giving her a peck on the check. She started to walk toward Melinda with the other two following her as they passed me I grabbed them both by the shoulder before giving them a grim look. "You do know that if anything happens to her, I. Will. Break. Every. Single. Bone. In. Your. Body. Then have my friend Benny over here heal you then repeat the process, Right?" They both took a gulp of air before slowly nodded 'yes'.

After Jane's group had left I looked around and saw that the small town that had been there had now returned to the cave that Benny and I had landed in when we first came here. No more huts, no more cobblestone roads and no more people. All that was left now, was a large stone cave that looked as if it was endless. Melinda walked back over to us. "You know I'm going to miss this place." She stated.

"Wait what's going to happen to it." I asked.

"I pushed this spell to its limits. Normally I would place some of my magical energy into the walls so that while I wasn't here it wouldn't implode on itself. But I've put so much magical energy into it in such a short amount of time it's not able to absorb anymore so when I leave and can't give it a constant source, Say bye-bye to my own universe." She looked around before giving a small kick to the ground.

Phil stepped up and gave Melinda a hug. "Babe, let's make it worth it than and kick some ass." He took a step back before giving Melinda a kiss on the lips. Causing Rory, Benny and I's jaws to drop simultaneously.

Melinda looked to the three of us. "What when two attractive and strong-willed adults spend enough time together they either kill each other or end up together." She gave us a chuckle before walking over to the cave wall with the rest of us following. Once she got to the wall and cast the portal spell she turned back and addressed the group. "Once we walk through this portal we're going to head to a small hotel. I'll need to regain my strength so I want Rory and Phil at the door at all times while the other two Vampires walk perimeter." She pointed to the four other rebels who weren't Vamps. "I want you four to talk battle strategy with Ethan and Benny here." And with that she turned back around motioning for Phil to walk through the portal after him the six rebels followed him leaving Rory, Benny, Melinda and I.

"So can we just manly shake hands and leave it at that." I laughed looking to Rory and Benny.

Rory looked to Benny and I. "Not a chance in hell." He said before quickly swiping us into a group hug. "No matter what has happened guys. I'm proud to be standing here and fighting side by your side."

After he released us Benny held up his hand and I did the same giving him a high five. "Brothers for life." We both said.

He than turned to face Rory holding his hand up his hand in the same manner again, Rory doing the same but once their hands connected instead of a high five, Benny pulled Rory into him planting a kiss directly on his lips. Melinda and I quickly took a few steps back giving them some space. But I still heard Benny whisper in Rory's ear. "I just wanted to do that in case I never get the chance again."

Once their moment was done I gave them a final wave and went to walk through it but once I was inches away from it a vision flashed though my eyes. I saw the vision I had had last night as well as an image of Benny's uncles casting a blocking spell on my mind so I wouldn't remember it. I returned back to conciseness and was laying on the ground of the cave. "Melinda close that portal now! Then open another portal to somewhere near the city were Sarah went to."

"Wait why?" She looked at me in confusion.

"Because there are hundreds of Vampires and Werewolfs waiting outside the hotel for us. And every city we just sent the rescue groups to was a trap with a time warp barrier around it to keep them there until the actual cities the armies are attacking are already destroyed!"

"Wait that means we just sent Phil and the others to their death then! We need to help them." Rory said panicking.

"We can't we have to free the others, also Melinda needs to recover and we can't risk Benny needs his strength to cast the sealing spell." I argued.

"Well their going to die if we don't help them!" Rory yelled.

"You don't think I know that!' I screamed back. "But right now we can't risk it we don't even know if we would make it out of there and without Melinda and Benny the entire world is screwed."

Melinda stepped between us. "Ethan is right, there is to much at stake." I looked up to see her eyes were watering and I saw something I thought impossible, she was crying. "As much as it hurts Phil and the others would want us to free the rescue teams and take on Derek and Damon."

Rory's shoulders slumped and he dropped his gaze to the ground before quietly responding. "I know."

Melinda put her hand to the side of the door that would have lead us to the motel she whispered to herself before the door that had been there disappeared then was replaced with a new one. Not even turning around to look at us she woefully spoke. "This door will take us about ten miles outside of Vancouver Canada where I sent Sarah's team." She turned back to us. "We'll take a car to the outskirts of the city where I will cast a counter spell on the four of us so once we find the building where the spell is cast we won't be effected. While I'm casting the counter spell Benny will be casting a spell to find the building affected by the time warp. Once inside all we have to do is move the rebels outside of the spells zone and the effects will wear off almost immediately."

"So that's the plan, just get the rebels out of the spell, than what?" I asked

"I was getting to that!" Melinda shot me a furious glare. " After Sarah's team is free Benny I'll need you to cast that Glamor spell of yours on me and I'll go to the hotel next to the United Nations building. I'm assuming the brothers think Ethan wouldn't have been able to break their spell so they won't check the area in detail since their so cocky they'll have already think they've won. But I'll cast a scent blocking spell in case they brought some Werewolfs with them and I'll also check in under the name Jennifer Hunt as an extra precaution. I want you to do the same once all the rescue troops are freed, once we've regrouped we'll teleport inside of the UN building and wait for the brother to make their move and stall them until Jane shows up with grandma Weir."

"Wait even if we free the rescue groups we still have no idea what cities Derek and Damon's troop will attack." Benny stated

"That's true, the rebels won't have time to prepare like we had planned but there is a caster assigned to each of the teams so once the attacks start they'll teleport to the nearest city to their location that is an actual target."

"What next?" Rory asked.

"It should take you around ten hours to free the teams and get them up to speed." Melinda let another tear cascade down her cheek before taking a deep inhale and continuing. "Since Phil and the other rebels who were going with us will no longer be our back up, grab Sarah, Erica, another Vampire, three casters and a Seeir. From different groups of rebels."

"Wait a second if the brothers knew our plan what about Jane's team?" I asked when the sudden realization set in.

"At this point in time I can't be one hundred percent certain of anything but I'm still quite sure the brothers don't think we knew about the magical draining. Let alone where they were keeping the captives so I'm hoping that there's still going to be light security for them."

"So right now nothing is for sure then?" I asked sorrowfully wishing I knew if Jane would be in more danger.

"Sadly yes. But right now we have to concentrate on freeing the teams and hope that Jane and her team will find a way to bring grandma to us."

"And if they can't?" Benny asked.

"Then we'll deal with that when we get there." Melinda explained

"So we're off then?" I asked.

"Yup." Was her simple response. I walked through the portal ending up walking into what looked like a small gas station. I looked down the road to see skyscrapers in the distance.

Once the four of us were though the portal Melinda walked over to a small car on the side of the building. "Rory give me your shirt." Rory looked at her funny but obeyed none the less. When Rory handed her it she wrapped it around her hand before swinging her arm back and punching the window out. All of us jumped a little not expecting that at all. Melinda just gave us a shrug. "What I said we were taking a car into town."

"Well we could have just teleported there!" I hissed out.

"Sorry I couldn't take the risk of teleporting us into a time warp trap. Also I need time to channel a counter spell for it anyway." She hit the unlock button then turned to us. "Plus I miss doing this, remember wasn't always a good guy." Opening the passenger door and reaching over to below the steering wheel. I saw small sparks fly then the car came to life.

Rory, Benny and I still didn't move. "Come on guys I think the owner would agree a stole car is better then a stolen world, now let's get in and Ethan you're driving." Slowly I walked over to the driver side and got in while Benny and Rory got into the back.

The drive into the city was quite until Benny had finished the location spell and gave me directions to the building were Sarah and her group were teleported to. We got out of the car and Melinda touched our foreheads while giving a chant. Once we were protected we opened to door to the building.

We split up to and searched the building, after a few minutes I found them, just standing outside of a small closet door frozen in time. "Rory come here and pick them up and bring them outside." I shouted to him.

Benny, Melinda and I walked back to the car and waited for Rory to carry the six of them outside. After a few seconds of being outside all six became mobile again and ran a few feet in front of them before turning back to us with a baffled look on their face.

Melinda stepped forward. "It was all a trap I was tricked into send the teams to the wrong cities. Sarah go with Ethan, Benny and Rory they'll explain the rest. The rest of you go somewhere that you're able to watch the news once you hear the attacks have started teleport to the closet city to here. After that same thing get as many people out as you can." They nodded their heads before running down the street.

Melinda turned to us again. "Sarah Phil told you the rest of the cities I thought would be attacked correct?"

"Yes Mam."

"Good, now Benny remember don't teleport into the cities, Go a few miles out. But once you cast the locator spell piggyback on Rory and Sarah to get there since you're so against stealing. Now I'm headed to New York you know what the plan is. I'll see you there." And with that she cast the teleportation spell and light surrounded her and a second later she was gone.

Sarah turned to us. "So anyone wanna explain what's happening now in better detail?"


End file.
